Movie war fusion: worlds united
by Kamen Rider Dimension
Summary: when strange things happen in each world, what can a ranger or rider do except fight? A man dedicated to fusing the multiverse must be stopped, but what will happen when hunter, ninja, trainer and gamer collide? a combination of 4 stories to celebrate christmas! Henshin! Fusion up! Gokai change! I choose you!


**Merry christmas! It's finally here and it's just in time for christmas! I doubt any of you wanted nor needed it, but it's something special and I'm somewhat proud f it. It's as big as my first story and it only took a fair bit of effort to get it completed, but its here for your enjoyment. To those who have joined me from the very start - thank you. to those new to me - welcome! I'm new to this too. Let's hope that christmas this year is good and special for you, wherever you are reading this from. Anyway, Let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Ex-aid: Let's game! Metccha game! muutcha game! What's your name!? Kamen rider Ex-aid! Game start!_

 _Naruto: Gokai change! Gokai red - Naruto! you better believe it 'ttebayo! Showtime!_

 _Umber: Kamen ride: Decade! Hunter in training at your service! Here we go!_

 _Lune: I choose you! Lune Heir, champion of Alola! Alola everyone!_

 _E-a + N + U + L: Thanks for tuning in and merry Christmas from Kamen rider Dimension!_

* * *

"Yes, this is perfect!"

A wrinkled hand lovingly caressed the contents of the box held on a pedestal that was finally in his grasp. He had been adventuring for so long to find this treasure and to have it in his hands at long last was utterly pleasurable when compared to the pain, starvation and dehydration that he had forced himself through.

"With this strength I'll be able to unite the multiverse under my hand and control the greatest of villains in order to do so!" The man laughed maniacally, the high pitched squeals echoing around the great temple's hall that he broken into after years of research and false ends. It had taken a considerable effort to enter, but with unwavering determination and a desire that dwarfed all else, there was little that wouldn't give way before him. He took one of the items into his hand, a small figure no bigger than the height of his palm. The smooth metal was cold, a stark contrast to the sweltering heat that plagues the path there but was still something to be relished when compared to the freezing tundra of his home. "Ah yes, the legacy. A hero though young, is able to wear the face of two hundred. His tricks shall be no match for a unlimited strength!"

The man wore a long robe, marron, that was tattered with age and the stick in his hand would give many the idea that he was some elderly man, but that couldn't have been farther from the truth. In fact, he was but of the mere age of 27, a low number in comparison to the positively ancient forms of the, well, ancients, that he worshipped. Fortunately, he was still able to keep his well styled and slick black hair, for he wouldn't have been able to cope had there been anyone who could see his face and still call him old.

Placing down the figure almost lovingly into the box, he moved to the next of the items that lay within – a card, inscribed with the visage of one of the most hideous of monsters. It was sleek, a far cry from the rest of the ancient inscriptions and runes that were dotted about, carefully painted on by those who had previously used the temple. There was a mark upon the back, one that was similar to a renowned warrior, but twisted and warped in a vicious way, giving the image of more a creature than a human. He took a moment to admire the card, taking in each point with precise glares, curious looks and intrigues stares. "The man of many masks; a hero born of a world walker that now claims himself to be a hunter. I shall enjoy reducing him to mere prey as I rend the flesh off of his very bones!"

His movements were almost stalker-like, as though he was expecting someone to find him and banish him from the most sacred of places, but when he saw the coast was clear, he triumphantly moved to the next item he had found, a strange looking device that held a long, clear glass piece. It was a much different appearance than the others, looking more like a toy than an ancient artefact capable of near infinite destruction, but he had learnt from a very young age not to underestimate anything. This device in particular held a very special allure, for it was a paradox within itself – it was the newest artefact that was sealed away and yet was also the oldest at the very same time. "The doctor; a man said to change personalities with each new power he gets. He is old and yet young, the latest and yet the first. I shall enjoy inspecting your corpse for the answers.

The man's fingers grazed the last item in the box, shaking either from anticipation or the early Alzheimer's that had settled in. It could be said that the last artefact was mundane; no notable parts to make it any special but the functions it held could very well lead to the destruction of the world as we know it, replacing it with fire and blood and anguish. Half of it was a vicious blood crimson, while the other half held an ethereal silvery glow, separated by a black band. The ball felt weightless in his hands, but he knew the consequences of what may occur if he was careless with the item. "The beast tamer; barely a child and yet s said to have already bested the greatest accomplishment that their world can provide. It is nothing in comparison to the greatness that will be unleashed with the chaos I sow!"

The man strode towards the other side of the temple where a certain inlay of runes decorated the entirety of the wall. A brief glance was spared for the large mosaic that adorned another wall, depicting a raging battle between ancient forces of good and evil.

"HA! A dream and an ideal have no place in this world of reality! Good and evil are merely terms; they have no reason to judge us without knowing the reasons for our actions!" He spat at the image, the glob landing on the image of an ancient machine leading legions of monsters into battle against an army of humans, flanked behind by their own human army. The battle had left the area in burning ruins, not even a single building left standing after the entire conflict. There were numerous different types of magic depicted, some using blood to depict murderous flames, the cuts of gems reflecting the light for pure energy and primitive paint told of waves that swallowed armies whole. He stood victoriously in front of it, before giving a quick wave of his staff, altering the image with pulses of warped stone. Where once the light stood in the light, darkness now reigned with an iron fist, the remnants of its enemies bleeding upon stained earth. Dragons, dinosaurs, beasts and humanoids were slain and the gunmen sat next to broken metal with broken hearts.

"The perfect mural to show my victory!" he declared before returning his attention to the runes. Taking a wicked looking dagger sat by the side in a trembling fist, his hand softly enveloped it and he tried to ignore the searing pain that surged through the limb. An open hand showed one stained with fresh blood, which was quickly smeared over a rune that looked far too pristine to have been designed in the eras long past. The sacrifice of life energy caused the entire display to flare with a new found shine, its brilliance lighting up the dark room that had been lit by just candles before. The man's laughter built up once more as the light coalesced into something much more different, ethereal… otherworldly.

The light swirled around itself, stretching back until it was barely visible. Golden light pulsed around streaks of white and the light had built up so much that you could even potentially stand upon it. The chaotic twitches and deformations seemed unappealing however, causing the man to scowl at the wall.

"Well, it looks like I need to do a few fixes to make this much better for entry and exit." He muttered to himself, reaching into the depths of his robe's fabric to pull out a carving kit, not far from one you would expect and artist to hold, but of course he was making his own art as well – the art of destruction. He set about carving away at each rune, muttering expletives with each and every chunk of stone he was forced to remove until eventually, like a dog, the whole swirl of light seem to rest from its agitation, forming a perfect circle.

"Wonderful, wonderful! It's exactly as I pictured it; a masterpiece that heralds the arrival of doom and destruction." He marvelled at his creation. The fools back at home were idiots to believe that trans-dimensional travel was impossible and the evidence was sat right in front of him. He merely had to use the artefacts and he would be able to reach his goal of everlasting strength through defeating all those that stood in his way! Desperate hands latched on to the box, closing its lid with a sharp click and making to remove it from the temple, apparently at the risk of their own life if the numerous traps they had to go through was worth anything.

"What do you think you are doing!?" He yelled at the thief about to take off, paired with a blast of energy that left wisps around his fingers. "Those are precious artefacts; I will not let you run away with them!" despite his protests, the figure still swiftly and deftly dodged through the multiple traps designed to kill any that would even dream of trying to break the great seal but their fate was cut short as the man shot out an arm, tendrils dripping with black energy holding onto them until one of the pendulum blades swung back and easily sliced straight through them. There was a brief moment before the entire left side seemed to peel off of the right, spilling organs blood and bone to the floor but another beam managed to catch and carefully manoeuvre the container back into his relieved grasp.

"Oh thank goodness you are safe; I have no idea what might have happened had you been harmed." The man muttered deliriously to the box, stroking it as if it was a new-born child. "With no more goody two shoes 'heroes' trying to stop me, we can finally begin the operation. Carefully, he took out the device that lay with, marvelling at the black and purple exterior that decorated it. In a stark contrast to the reverence he gave it earlier, he carelessly tossed it into the swirling light, watching in awe as it was sent tumbling into the void. Now it was simply a case of patience; waiting for the response on the other side to answer his call.

"Yes, waiting. It's fine. After all, I've been patient to get here, I can be patient to get a call…"

* * *

From the other side, the device fell casually out of a newly born portal, flipping through the air until it was caught deftly by a black glove clad hand.

"My, I wonder what you are doing out here."

* * *

"Man, what I wouldn't do for a break…"

Egi Yuuno, a doctor of high skill (at least theoretically) and an incredibly skilled gamer in all genres was sat on a bench in the landmass of Leanbox, the land of green pastures. From his appearance, the only thing that would set him apart from any typical person was the long doctor's jacket he wore and the bright green and purple machine he wore at his waist named the gamer driver. He had been lauded throughout his academic time as a prodigy in the medical arts, able to ace any form of test and simulation that was put in front of him. Of course, with a highly formal education and most of his friends also taking part in the same course, He had little to turn to for any sort of standard or casual conversation.

So he turned to games.

From a very early point in his life, he was amazed by how such things could bring a smile, an angry rage or incredible sadness to a person even though none of it was real. Having bought one of the latest consoles to see what it was all about, he was enraptured almost immediately. He excelled thanks to his honed tactical decision, forward thinking and reaction times at any game he put jis mind to, managing to earn a cult following on the internet as the esteemed gamer M. Unfortunately, it appeared that controlled situations were all he excelled at, for when put under pressure in an actual surgery, he would buckle each and every time until he even once managed to get demoted into a paediatrician.

This wasn't his homeland, nor was it a place he had chosen to move too, but was instead a most unique place that he had been dragged into by a force he couldn't hope to was a wild journey he had been through so far, having been dragged from his comfortable position as a paediatrician into a world like this. He had met all sorts of strange people and he was currently adventuring with most of them; it was only a coincidence that they were all girls.

"Hey Egi, do you think if we go to the next landmass we could get you a new gashat or three!?" called an excited voice from his side. Without any form of invitation or greeting, a small body plopped itself beside him on the bench, Egi moving to the side at just the right time.

"Who Knows Neptune, who knows?" Neptune. An amnesiac that had fallen from the sky alongside him in a blaze of glory that ,if the accounts were trustworthy, was considered the luckiest night in all of Gamindustri for having two shooting stars bless the night sky. Somehow they were left unhurt by the experience, having been dragged out of the hole by a young nurse in training named Compa. She and Neptune were the first of his new friends in this world and had stuck by him the whole way, even if the time they had spent together was only brief. Neptune was wriggling beside him, the long tassels on her oversized white and purple hoodie shaking with the movements. She seemed to sport a large amount of white, having two hairclips that were styled after direction pads and white trainers to go with the ensemble. She was also blessed with short purple hair, an oddity from where he had come from and yet not even a single person believed it to be out of the ordinary in this world.

And what a world it was. Elevated high into the sky, the world of Gamindustri was formed of 4 landmasses, each with their own different goddess to rule them. At first, there were constant wars, both between faiths and the goddesses themselves, that plagued the land, but with the team up and defeat of the goddess purple heart, the ruler of the land of purple progress Planeptune, the other 3 goddesses resorted to a truce, dedicating their time to the management of their monster crisis and daily governing. Even now the goddesses work peacefully, not even sparing a second glance towards Planeptune even as it gathers more and more monsters to lay waste to its cities and structures.

"Geez, what's with all the exposition? I'm pretty sure we were already given that spiel before, you know." Neptune teased, nudging Egi in the stomach with her elbow. He couldn't retaliate in fear of looking weird, but then the words managed to register in his mind.

"Wait, what exposition? I didn't even say anything." He questioned in a confused manner, though the young purple haired girl just waved a finger and tutted before turning and looking towards you.

"Well it is a movie, which would explain it. After all, you can't just leave people out of the loop!"

"Leave people out of the loop? I think I've been left out of the loop right now." Ignoring his questions, she simply pushed at his stomach, causing an odd scene for the people who were merely doing their weekly shopping and the like.

"Hey, listen! Ugh, that sounded like something my absolute enemy would say, but you didn't answer my question properly! It was a yes or no answer!" The Gashats – a mysterious form of video game cartridge that was able to be used within his gamer driver in order to provide him with a variety of different abilities and weapons based around the videogames of that genre. They could even be used in tandem to create crossover games that were able to use two different move sets in a single form. He had no idea why he had been granted the use of such tools, but they had been at his side since he first woke up in this strange world and since he placed it upon his waist, he had only taken the thing off to sleep in. it had become a staple in his life and had taken him through multiple battles and yet he still didn't understand the origins of the machine.

"I think I will. There's a gut feeling that tells me there will be a gashat, but for all I know it could all be some lies." He admitted after a moment. The answer seemed to placate Neptune and the two just sat there, basking in the company of the other. It was a rare occasion for the two to be left alone, for they were often in the company of at least one of friends if not the entire group.

"I think we should have more of this sort of thing Egi. Just you and me with the rest of the world moving on without us. We could play all we want and we wouldn't have to do a thing." Neptune suggested and the whole idea came completely out of the blue. Typically, the girl was always eager for adventure with everyone so seeing that she wanted to spend time alone with just him was… kind of endearing.

"Well, I'm not so sure how IF would react if she found us alone for… pretty much any amount of time really." He admitted and there were none who could disagree. The girl, while perfect as an offense oriented adventurer, had a strange thing about being the authority of the group and seeing Egi get along privately with another girl seemed to be undermining her authority somehow; he didn't try to look too deeply in fear of angering the girl. She had a short fuse, and enjoyed making comments at people while hating the way that Neptune constantly pronounced herself either as the main character or the protagonist.

"Are you really doubting me now Egi? IF may be one of the main characters and there will be a whole ton more in this, but I'm still the O.G.M.C! P.S, I'mtotallynotaDJ."

"Could you please stop talking as if this were a story, for the sake of my sanity?"

"You're a non-believer!"

This sort of crazy conversation would often take place where ever they were and could pop up at the most random of times, even during the most serious events. It wasn't too long ago when Neptune had managed to find the directions to a dungeon that would allow them to move to the next town when she started babbling about how she had gotten them from an interdimensional traveller that had met an alternate version of her. Of course, being a dimensional traveller himself did little to make the story sound any more believable, especially considering that the tale was being spun by Neptune of all people, but they all accepted it, even if it was in order to shut the small girl up.

"Hey, Egi, Neptune, we're back from the store!" Called out another voice, walking towards them.

"Oh, IF! Compa! PUDDING!"

IF was a trendy girl, wearing black shorts and shirt with a large and oversized jacket that draped over her body instead of fitting. Where one would typically find a weapon stored safely in the curve of their back, IF instead decided to use the space to store an incredible multitude of differently coloured phone cases with appropriately coloured phones. For what reason she had so many, Egi was still unsure of. Long flowing brown hair waved behind her as she walked, held in a ponytail by a clip decorated with two leaves that hung loose.

"Hey Nep-Nep!" Compa seemed to be a more conservative dresser, at least in comparison to IF. Whereas she really only had her coat to add modesty, Compa wore a cream woollen jumper with detached sleeves that went all the way down to her hands. A large belt with a big round button with a C upon it was secured around her waist, just above a red tartan skirt. Brown tights with pink rings at the top led to white boots, each with pom-poms on pieces of string.

"Yes, we have pudding, but you'll have to wait so that we all get some; I don't want you just taking it all." IF said, holding the Pudding cups just high enough so that Neptune couldn't reach them, try as she might. Fortunately, she had enough common sense not to change into her larger form simply for a pudding cup, but it didn't mean that the thought didn't float through her mind.

"Oh, come on Iffy! You can't keep me away for long!" She made a desperate jump for the dessert but when the taller girl took a step to the side, Neptune was left sprawling on the floor. "Aw, you're such a meanie Iffy!"

"Now remember Nep-Nep, Sharing is important. We all like pudding too." Compa scolded the girl, not even moving a simple step in order to help the girl up. With the way she was now, she seemed to fill more of maternal role than a friend and she certain did take care of the group quite a lot, especially considering that two (well, supposedly two) had amnesia, which meant that she had to sort of bounce between hostess and tour guide, but she didn't really mind. It was certainly more fun being with friends than being a loner! It was during this small conversation, when they had been able to eventually give out the pudding when Egi dipped the small spoon into the delicious dessert when out of nowhere, a bullet came and shot straight through the plastic, sending it flying out of his hands and leaving him in the position until…

"What!?" People began to run away in fear when they head the gunshot, soon leaving only the four with the mysterious attacker. He had a rather strange appearance, the majority of his suit being white, but with red gloves, boots and helmet. The sun glinted off the shiny crimson and metal, though that wasn't the most notable part of his ensemble.

"Is that a face moulded into your helmet? Weird." Egi taunted, but the blank black eyes and unmoving mouth were set in a stone cold expression. "Well, that didn't work. Right, you want to fight do you? I could think of better ways than shooting the pudding. The pudding's innocent!"

"You shall not stop me, Doctor. The fusion will commence unopposed." The person stood in front of him also talked in a monotone to match the expression set in steel. He held his left hand up while thrusting out his right, all while proclaiming,

"Power rangers worldwide! Red Japan Ranger!" Taking that as the cue, Egi held up a pink cartridge in his right hand that was connected to a clear piece that held a pattern upon it. The front was adorned by a picture of a small rounded character giving a strong kick towards the viewer. At the back where coloured and clear met, there was a black button that was easily reached by Egi's thumb.

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

A pink ray was sent out as a screen with the loading menu for Mighty Action X appeared, cursor hovering over game start. The gust of wind generated blew his hair back, yet the young doctor smiled regardless. HE had been through this procedure before, but it never got any less entertaining or thrilling.

"I don't know who you are Mr Ranger, but I won't let you cause havoc! Firing a gun on public property is highly forbidden and the fact that you've hidden the weapon proves that you didn't want to be found." He declared. By the end, he was making it up, but he didn't seem to deny any part of it, something that he was willing to take as a confession. "So that is why I will beat you!" He held out the gashat to his left and drew it round in an arc before following it with his left hand, crying,

"Henshin!" with a practice flick of his fingers, the gashat was upside down. He took the flipped cartridge in his left arm and taking it high into the sky, before taking it down and inserting it into the first of the slots, where it locked in with a loud,

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

A series of portraits surrounded him, spinning around him. He glanced at the numerous different riders, based upon the different forms he had already unlocked and for a brief moment, wondered what would happen if he chose a different character at this point. Banishing the thought for a moment, he placed out a hand. The portrait he had selected flipped and moved out of the circle, now stamped with a large 'select!' on the front.

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"I'm ready to fight!" the chibi styled rider dashed forward to meet the oddly dressed Japanese style 'ranger.' Most of the armour was white, the thick protection covering the majority of his body. Underneath was a black under suit along with the occasional piece of black armour. Upon where the head should be, two fierce eyes (or what would be if the face was a little smaller) were set in a goggle shaped helmet, topped by the incredibly bright purple hair, fashioned into three solid spikes. Despite his strangely squat appearance, the strength of its punches was unable to be ignored, knocking back the ranger with each strike. Any time the man tried to return any strikes, he would be met by either a white boot to the face or a armour clad fist. That wasn't to say that Egi was entirely invincible though, being far more sluggish than his opponent meant that the man was able to land some hits against the rider's back, but when all there was there was white metal, there was little for him to do.

"Yosh! Let's go–go-go!" Egi cheered as he lashed out with a kick to the man's stomach, forcing him back in agony. Though the metal face couldn't show the slight pain that he was going through, the red ranger took out a small phone from the depths of his suit, flipping it open and taking out a small red figure alongside it. A flick of his fingers managed to move the legs of the figure upward, revealing that beneath it lay a key bottom.

"Legendary ranger mode!" The man intoned, holding the key forward and putting the gold and black phone to his chest. With a large, flamboyant swing of his arm, he placed the key into the phone and twisting, causing the swords that made up the top screen to split, turning into a cross-blades with a glowing red spot in the centre. From that action, came something that Egi could never come to expect and his teammates were also left at a loss. The fabric of the oddly dressed man's costume began to glow with its own pixelating light until the glow dissipated to reveal that it had entirely changed. Where once a prominent shield emblem with a great red dot as emblazoned, now red dominated along with a black left half that formed a one. A helmet that could be seen as much more normal replaced the face-moulded one, now with a large black area to act as the visor and lights on either side, which lit up with rotating red, a police siren sounding through the town.

"S.P.D red ranger! I will have to bring you under police custody!" The now transformed assailant declared, holding out a technologically advanced form of a policeman's licence. The declaration would've had a far greater effect, had he not previously assaulted them before he had changed to a policeman.

"Maybe next time you will start with the policeman if you wish to pull that off. I mean, really? You expect me to believe that when you just went around shooting at uninvolved civilians and then attacking me without providing a reasonable excuse while talking about fusing stuff!?" Egi declared incredulously, While Neptune was laughing to herself from the side-lines.

"Oh my god! This man is absolutely crazy! How many of those weird costumes do you think he has?" she asked, though her friends viewed it from a different angle.

"While Egi does have multiple gashats, so there is no sign of how many of those things that man has. He potentially could have more in store and they could get potentially more dangerous than a police man and a … I'm not even entirely sure what the first one was." IF reasoned, checking the numerous sites from Leanbox on her mobile phone in order to see if there had been any mention of someone like this being seen in the area previously, but to no avail.

"It won't be that bad Iffy, he's has us to help if things go a little too crazy you know." Compa reminded the blue coated girl, hefting up her large needle or emphasis. Since the battle had started, she had brought the thing out as a precaution and thanks to the firing mechanism, she would be able to assist without getting in the way of the fight. Egi meanwhile just looked on uninterested as the man pulled out a pair of guns, his armour still not reducing his speed enough to make it an issue to avoid the bullets. He had done so before in this form; Neptune thought it would be fun to try out one of the pistols she had gotten 'for training purposes' and then IF joined in the chaos for good measure, so he was fairly well versed in the art of gun dodging. It was even better when the guns were shown to fire lasers rather than the typical metal charge, meaning it was cake walk to simply dance his way around the blazing shots.

"You couldn't make this any easier for me could you?" The rider taunted as he rolled under a second barrage, a fairly comical sight when his large bulk was taken into account. There was no response other than increased gunfire though, so he just continued to chat. "You couldn't afford bullets? I hear they're having a sale down in Lastation if you want to make a stop. You know, take in the sights, shoot at a target range instead of at people; you might actually be able to land a hit for once! No, I wouldn't want to get your hopes up with that." For some miraculous reason, the man somehow managed to speed up his firing with the statements, several shots now clipping Egi. Fortunately, Compa was on hand, sending out several shots of mysterious liquid that paralysed the ranger for a moment. The time was enough to Egi to crack open the bright neon purple lever that sat at the front of his driver, unveiling a screen with a small purple image of a more humanoid rider that sent a hologram out, quickly growing to life size and allowing Egi to run straight through it and give an almighty leap.

"Dai-henshin!"

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

In the air, the armour seemed to burst off of him and limbs seemed to sprout from the leftover head-piece, which when spun around showed a much different form than the previous.

He landed back on the ground, face down and on his knees, before he abruptly stood up and raised his right arm into the air. The new armour was much more form fitting than the previous, replacing the black body suit with a similar purple to the hair. The hair, which was now in a smaller scale with a slight round part, was one of the remaining parts from before as well as the eyes, which still were prominent upon his helmet (Thankfully spate from the neck and the rest of his body.) the chest piece was reminiscent of a fighting game HUD, complete with a life bar and on the back was a more normal looking face of the previous level. This was completed by shoes lined with the same neon green as was on the belt, making for a bright looking fighter. The words 'level up!' flashing dominantly in front of the driver.

"I think I've done enough to be able to level up Ex-aid!" Egi told the man with a flourish of his own. A raised hand caused a single portrait to surround him on a rail compared to multiple like before and when it met the hand a solid white hammer with a pink face and purple blazing fire reaching the length of the top formed with a loud cry of,

 _ **GASHACON BREAKER!**_

Egi dashed forward to meet the policeman, whose gun was unable to match the strike of the hammer's face. It soon began to become increasingly clear that the ranger was out of his comfort zone in close quarters combat, making for the funny image of seeing a gamer trying to beat a police member with what looked like a toy as they ran around the open space like mad men.

"He's really not taking this seriously now is he?" IF lamented, taking a piece of the popcorn that Compa had pulled out when the madness began, Neptune requiring her own entirely different pack about twice the size.

"Really?" Neptune laughed out. "You putting a professionally trained medic that's a master at his craft," His gaming skills rather than his medical capabilities. For a reason as of yet unexplained, his fighting skills were entirely based upon his video game skills. ", against a man in a spandex suit and expect him to be taking a fight seriously?"

"Well it is still a fight with an enemy which managed to threaten multiple people with a gun at the start." IF tried to reason, but it was starting to sound weak even to her. Her moment of weakness was covered up by the arrival of the last member of their rag tag party, humming a small tune to herself until the tune died on her lips as she came across the fight happening mere inches away from her. The sunlight highlighted her pale skin and made her blue hair seem like a flowing wave. Her outfit, a black skirt and bikini top, exposed a large amount of skin, including the music note that was tattooed upon her midriff. Pink eyes were highlighted with a light dusting of eye shadow, which was typically more heavily applied when in a performance, being an idol of high calibur.

"What on earth did I miss?" She cried, which only became more confused when she spotted the rest of the group simply sitting at the side lines and watching with bags of popcorn instead of assisting in the fight. "And why are you just watching? Egi's in danger!"

"Oh just relax 5pb.!" Neptune ordered, dragging the blue haired songstress towards her spot and moving the bag of popcorn so it was more easily accessible. "He'll be fine; he can deal with a man in spandex easily. This type of stuff isn't that unusual you know."

"How so?"

"Well, it's better not to ask."

Egi soon became tired of his little game he had going with the strange man so instead opted to simply finish it rather than prolong it any further, withdrawing the gashat from the driver with a loud,

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

Egi then plugged it into a slot that he had at the side of his belt, done in a glowing green like the rest of his driver but with the addition of a button and two orange rings to hold gashats, before placing his thumb on the silver button.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMIOUJA!**_

Energy arc towards his leg like lightning bolts, the gathered light turning into purple flames. He crouched a little, all while looking directly into the man's eyes, before pressing the button again.

 _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

The fire grew in intensity as Ex-aid's orange eyes shone with unbridled power coursing through him. With another jump, he soared into the sky before heading straight towards the man , blazing foot forward. The assailant was unable to dodge the speeding attack, taking the strike directly to the stomach, but the assault didn't end there. Egi made several more attacks with both feet, rapidly kicking before even adding a few roundhouse kicks and flip kicks until he even managed to kick straight through the man in a grand, fiery, explosive finale.

 _ **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**_

Despite the immense pain that he was in, the man was grateful that he had managed to get this far. He had heard the tales of the strength held by the doctor, but he had never thought he would be so true to the rumours. Though with a slight limp, the man stumbled towards the path away from them fairly easily, attracting the attention of IF.

"Hey, where on earth do you think you're going?" She asked, though the man still in his ranger form smiled, an action lost behind the black visor.

"I believe that I've got enough data on this. This information should be sufficient for now." A larger portal, golden swirls of energy with the occasional streak of white light pulsed to life behind him, prompting him to turn around. "Ah and that's my cue to leave. I thank you for the time you gave here; it shall be a shame to see you leave." And in a bright flash, all remnants pf the man was gone. Egi just changed back to normal, looking curiously at the scorched ground left behind as reminder of the somewhat slap-stick battle he had just had.

"This seems too odd to just be a coincidence, but what on earth could this possibly mean?"

* * *

"Well, I suppose it's time to call upon the second of my new generals for combat now, isn't it?" The crazed man sung in delirium. "I guess I shall utilise the key, but for whom? The legacy? I would not wish to put him against his own strength. The tamer? He would be adverse to fighting a person, but he would have to eventually… Perhaps the doctor. After all, he is also one of those of strange dressings." He had noticed the success of his first general and it was absolutely gratuitous to see the amount of data he had gathered change into the required energy. He could practically taste the power in the air; sweet, a slight bitterness and a spice he would've never expected. Perhaps it was the stubbornness? Heavens know that the fools had it by the handful. The putrid thought set his happy words spiralling into angered obscenities that struck through the silence like bullets through the air. Fortunately, the portal still remained full operational, a blessing he would be forced to rely upon seeing as the majority of his travels and communications would have to work through there until they all became closer together.

"Soon, this place will be but a stepping stone in the centre of all universes known to man and I shall sit upon my throne and watch as they combat each other and in their moment of weakness I shall strike!" The lack of any form of humanity in the surrounding parts of the temple left him free to monologue at will, recounting any part of his plan as he wished and it was glorious. "They shall kneel before me if they wish or not, even if I must slice the muscles of their knees myself." His shaking hands were held up to his face, clenched in a trembling fist. Though it wasn't so evident at first, he knew – inherently knew – that the tremors born of age were wearing away, melting and flowing away like water. It was perhaps one of the most marvellous aspects of his job, seeing the tell-tale simply disappear through acts he only encouraged. It was a necessity; a ruler couldn't look weak, frail or vulnerable before his people could he?

"I sincerely hope that it simply isn't my generals who make me look the fool before my future subjects." The robed man spoke under his breath, reaching out and clenching the small figure in his hand and with a large flourish, tossed the small object into the void of flowing light that stood behind him, the portal eagerly swallowing it as it spun into its depths. His first one had made it to its target unhindered and the same fortune with this one was something the man banked on.

"Good help is seriously hard to find in this day and age." The man contemplated with a chuckle. "I have multiple different dimensions all at my fingertips and yet I still struggle to find those worthy of my blessing. For goodness sakes, there is a land dedicated to worshipping goddesses and yet they still have few who would bow down to me. IS it merely because I am male? Is it sexism of reverse?" The lament fell off of his words as he clung to the worn down wall for support. There was certainly no lack of worlds that were ripe with followers instead of leaders; worlds of devils, alien birds, adventurers. It was just that the followers were typically either sheep who had to be told of what to do practically for everything or they were too far set in their ways of good to be of any use for him.

"This one had better not be a lost cause." The man warned to the portal, with the only response being the constant hum of energy as it coursed through the fabrics of multiple realities. "For if it is, there shall be dire consequences, even for one as incorporeal as you." Just for good measure, he chucked a stone at the mystical device, feeling some form of superiority despite the fact that he merely set a piece of rock hurtling through a dimensional gap. In light of his 'victory', he set about preparing for the next of the required rituals as day light gave in to the pleasant darkness of the night, the low luminosity of the candles' flames sending orange warmth upon hard, cold stone.

* * *

Upon one of the many tall skyscrapers that dotted the village that had been standing resolute since the ages of constant war, A lone man watched as what he had first believed to be a shooting star began to shoot straight towards him, only just managing to dodge in time to see the tiny object impact the earth with a loud crash. Hesitantly looking into the hole, he reached into the dirt and pulled out what he found.

"What an interesting little fella! Now what can you do?"

* * *

"Come on Ash! We're not going to let our time in Viridian city go to waste now are we?" A boy cheerfully asked of his companion as he roamed the streets, looking into the various small shops as they promoted a wide variety of wares. Behind him, his compatriot just followed along simply, letting his smaller friend walk alongside him. Ash was a young boy, no greater than the tender age of ten, who had only just recently met his little friend in order to roam across the region in search of becoming the best Pokémon trainer.

Pokémon; beast of amazing capabilities that lived alongside humans in an incredible variety of shapes and sizes. Though there are many different kinds of people who have dedicated their lives towards the investigation and research into these creatures, there is still a vast gap in our knowledge of just what these Pokémon of potentially capable of doing. There have always been Pokémon for a far longer time than humans have been around to observe them, even creating the earth, space and possibly reality if all of the theories are correct. Life was simple for the people of the regions, including Kanto, the very place these young intrepid adventurers hope to raise over the obstacles that are there. For every single known adversity that a person could have, there will always be a Pokémon that could assist in the job, whether it be cooking, cleaning, hunting or farming. There is a creature suitable for the job.

Ash wore a red and blue cap that sat backwards at the moment upon his head. A blue sleeveless jacket sat over a plain black shirt, which led to jeans and trainers that were the best that his mother deemed him worthy of. Gloves coated his hands, some that had a t first needed to be replaced for full length rubber ones once Pikachu, the chubby, yellow electric mouse Pokémon that was chosen as Ash's starter, had decided that it would be fun to electrocute him.

His human friend was known as Lune, a boy who was far more versed in the way of Pokémon than his inexperienced friend. A full sleeved, galaxy coloured Jacket coated in stars was his main piece, alongside black jeans and glasses that sat atop of a tanned nose. He had not yet been through the trials and tribulations that his own region had to offer, his family being offer a once in a lifetime chance to make a move over to the tropical region of Alola, where under the guidance of his father, he conquered the island trials and became a trial champion, bringing home unheard of Pokémon and utilising moves that were not available at home. Indeed, even now he stood ahead of his friend through the use of roller blades that easily attached to the bottom of his shoes; they were a Unova piece that he thought too fun to miss out on, so his uncle managed to get a pair shipped in.

"I'm right behind you Lune, it's just that I don't have any roller skates to help me go any faster!" Ash told the slightly older boy, panting as he tried to keep up. Despite all of his efforts, he could only just stay at the same distance behind him and he was then losing stamina fairly quickly, while Lune was merely gliding along casually with no signs of tiring.

"I swear that Kanto is meant to have a good bike selection… or was it Johto?" Lune pondered as the playful boy continued to play chase with Ash. Since the very start of his journey, he would have numerous tales from across the world regaled to him by the uncle that had taken him in and chose to stay within Alola, such as how there was a great stag with antlers that are able to bestow eternal life to someone or a glowing phoenix that would grant the wish of any who would see it; that tale originated from Kanto. It was these sorts of stories and his natural thirst for adventure that led o him wishing to take up the island challenge of Alola, which consisted of 12 trial captains with different tasks that varied wildly in their form and 4 different grand Kahunas – trainers that were recognised by the guardian Pokémon as the strongest and would act as an inspiration and great challenge to rising trainers. It was a unique experience that couldn't be found at any other region, so returning back to his home where it was all dictated by gym battles seemed a little plain to Lune.

"Can't we just take a break now?" Ash groaned, nearly falling to the floor. As a new trainer at the tender age of 10, Ash hadn't been able to naturally build up the necessary traits for long travel, such as stamina or quick thinking. He was the kind of person who would let things take their natural course and react rather than act. The rash child was also enthralled with each new thing he saw, having been stuck in the very isolated Pallet town, where the most he would see was either the renowned Professor Oak's Pokémon or whatever he could find in a book. Actually experiencing all these amazing animals in real life was so much better and Ash had dedicated his life to becoming something known as a Pokémon master, someone who had become the pinnacle of training and held great bonds with his Pokémon.

"You said that when we first set off and we had twenty minutes before you were too tired again." Lune reminded his companion, although he did begin to twirl around in place so Ash could gain a much needed rest.

"Well I'm sorry… that I don't have some fancy skates and can't afford a bike!" He sarcastically said, before actually falling to the floor, much to the concern of many passers-by. After all, it was an incredibly rare occasion when you saw a child randomly collapse in the street no matter where you were and obviously people were going to worry when it was a boy not even in his teens.

"To be fair, I wouldn't trust you with one after what you ended up with when you stole that poor girl's bike." Lune said, thinking back on that moment that had begun their Kanto journey. They had been besieged by an entire flock of Spearow after Ash had carelessly angered and injured one by throwing a stone at it in anger when he couldn't first catch it. That had led to a wild chase and a freezing swim where they had fortunately ended up next to a girl who was fishing at the river at the time, with a bike that Ash was ever so kind enough to 'borrow' leaving the girl and Lune with the flock while he aimed for a Pokécentre that would be able to heal his Pikachu. Lune luckily had the right move in order to scare them off when he brought out Lucario and Aegislash when there was an appropriate amount of space (for the paths were fairly narrow.)

Lune's Pokémon were not available in Kanto and so had not been documented in the Pokédex. In fact, there had even been no case of them recording anything related to the steel typing, which was something that both Lucario and Aegislash had in common. It was strange; the other regions seemed more advanced in their Pokémon research, with Kanto having to play catch up. It made for some rather strange moments, such as when Lune might have instigated a Pokécentre revolution when he simply wanted a coffee. Lune would always be embarrassed when t was brought up in conversation.

"You know, I can't believe that you haven't gotten a bike yet." Lune commented as the pair made their way to one of the cafés that were dotted around in order to get a seat. "Did you even learn how to ride on yet?"

"Of course I know how to ride one! I just never got the chance to have one of my own because I would use a borrowed bike." Ash admitted reluctantly. Lune had been showing him up ever since they had first begun their adventure, but he couldn't fault his star jacket wearing friend for it. He had already been on his adventure and proven himself reliable and independent, whereas Ash had yet to prove himself and had jumped at the chance to have someone like Lune be there for him. The boy in mention merely laughed at the way Ash had said his answer so quickly, like he had planned how he was going to answer the question since the very beginning.

"Okay, I believe you. But how about we look up where we can get one and then you can be gliding away faster than me?" Lune suggested and Ash grew stars in his eyes at the thought at becoming so much faster. Having to dodge Pokémon attacks while walking on the road could be the occasional hassle and being much faster was likely to ward off any wild Pokémon that thought them to be easy prey. They were about to go into the specifics of it when they first heard the tremendous earth shaking explosion that occurred near to where they were, followed by the many screaks of terror from people who had no Pokémon or had not trained theirs to fight. The pair nodded to each other and dashed out to see what the issue was, their dash meaning that they narrowly avoided the café they were in having the front wall reduced to rubble.

"What's going on here!?" Ash asked in surprise, not expecting the wall to have been destroyed so easily. Was there a wild stampede of Pokémon that was rampaging through Viridian city? It would be insanely dangerous if they were able to cause that amount of damage so easily. Lune was not as caught up in the chaos as his friend was, the confused gaze he had being focused on a single thing. It was humanoid in appearance, but held a strange square object in his hand that was releasing streams of energy in order to blow up the buildings around it. It was no Pokémon for sure, as the armour it had was too distinctly synthetic to have been a natural part.; black and white with green segmented eyes on the helmet, that had blacklines across it in order to make it look more like a barcode than anything else.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!?" Lune called out to the humanoid, causing it to turn towards him. "These are innocent people you're hurting!"

"You are the target. Lune Heir, age 14. Raised in Kanto Pallet Town, spent the majority of his trainer time in the islands of Alola. Accomplished trainer, champion of the island challenge. A big threat to the plan and someone who must be exterminated." Lune reached for a pokéball at this point. He wasn't naïve enough to think thigs would act out like a normal challenge to this point. When someone mentions extermination, it never meant good things. He was proven right when the person aimed their weapon towards him and let out a trio of shots, Lune only managing to save Ash by forcefully shoving him out of the way.

"Right, I've had enough of this." Lune stated as he tossed out three of his pokéballs. "Golurk, Lucario, NineTails! I need your help!" In a burst of light, the three creatures were called out of their containers, primed for battle.

Golurk was a hulking titan of a Pokémon which many questioned whether it was actually a Pokémon. It was a great blue stone golem that had originally been forged in ancient times for the protection of people and Pokémon alike. It stood at a grand height of 9 foot 2 and weighed 330 kilograms. It was the first Pokémon Lune had received, being a Golett at the time. It had grown to be one of his closest friends despite the immense size difference and had been his stalwart defender whenever trouble had arisen. The titanic Pokémon had the ability to retract its legs and hands in order to use the openings as thrusters that allowed it to take to the skies, which had been an ability that Lune had made good use of.

Lucario was of a size closer to Lune and was known as the Jackal Pokémon. With spikes upon its chest and hands, it was the third Pokémon to join Lune's team after the Honedge that had evolved into Aegislash. It was blue, with white fur on its torso and black hands, feet and snout. He was the most offence oriented Pokémon on the team in contrast to Golurk, using his great stopping power and nimble feet to get in and mow down the enemy before they had a chance to fight back. Lucario was a creature of honour, never letting a battle go unfinished but also never letting a clearly disadvantaged Pokémon fight him unless they were willing to risk it all.

NineTails was special in the fact that it was a special variant only found in Alola, where the NineTails' and Vulpixes had migrated into the snowy areas and adapted to their environment. This meant that the golden colour they were known for had been replaced by a brilliant white as their flames froze into searing ice. Lune had come across her when she had been stranded in a boiling volcanic area after her trainer foolishly expected her to succeed against Kiawe, who was known for his usage of fire type Pokémon. He wasn't going to let the poor creature die there but due to the fact that he much preferred fire types, NineTails ended up in the possession of Lune, who she (ironically) warmed up to.

"NineTails! I want you to freeze their legs with Ice beam. Lucario! Take advantage of the weapon's long range by getting in close!" There was a slight sense of urgency and nervousness laced in his commands, though his Pokémon still dutifully carried them out. The attacker was forced into clumsily dodging the ice beams that were sent their way, leaving only small circles of ice where the attacks had landed. In the haste to dodge the constant stream of frost, the figure was unprepared for when Lucario rushed in and began to beat down on him with close combat.

"Tch, you truly are as much of a pain as I was told…" The armoured person muttered as Lucario let up for a moment in order to regain his breath. That meant however that the armoured figure was able to lash out at him with multiple shots from his gun, the energy blasts striking him directly in the torso. Seeing his friend in danger, Lune barked out his next order.

"NineTails, go for the gun instead! Golurk, I need you to keep Lucario safe!" Golurk immediately lumbered over to his companion Pokémon, shielding him with his stone body. Lucario let out a growl of thanks, answered by a single nod from Golurk. No matter how many blasts the attacker put into the great titan, they would all come of his body like they were straws. NineTails was much luckier with her shots this time, managing to land one of the ice beams on the shining white body of the weapon and encasing it in ice up to his hand. Dodging the following shots, the man opened up the white device that was at his waist, causing a loud sound to echo, before he withdrew the card that sat within. He quickly replaced it by a different one and slotted it in before closing the thing back up.

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!**_

Dark purple flames surrounded their body, the scorching fire melting the ice that had coated his weapon and even some that surrounded him. After a tense few seconds of burning, the armoured man whipped his hand out, causing the flames to burst off of him and leave slight scorch marks on Golurk's body. In place of what he had worn originally, the entire body had been replaced by a dark purple suit, a bandolier of bullets coming around his back to the two sides of his torso. Red gloves held onto red drum sticks that ended in demon heads, although the details weren't visible at the moment due to the flames that surrounded the ends. The barcode based helmet was also gone, replaced by a crystal looking one, with red spiked coming from the side towards the centre.

"Kamen rider Decade – Hibiki form." The rider, Decade, announced before gesturing with the sticks as if they were hitting a drum, causing the two fireballs to fly of the ends and slam directly into NineTails, the fire knocking her out due to how flames were super effective against ice types.

"What on earth?" Lune thought out loud, holding out a pokéball that released a red light that sucked in NineTails to protect the white fox from harm. In response to the attack, Golurk and the now recovered Lucario took up a defensive stance in order to make sure that no harm would come to Lune.

'Damn, why couldn't there be more officers so that at least one could help me!?' Lune anxiously thought as Lucario let taiko stick meet fist, while Golurk let out a hyper beam that managed to clip the side of the dodging rider, causing them to fall to the ground. Despite what would seem to be an incredibly one sided fight, Decade managed to get in quite a few hits, though nothing Lune's Pokémon would be unable to handle after such an intense training journey.

It was after one of many 'Onibis' – huge streams of purple fire that managed to come through the mask they wore, when lune came up with a potentially dangerous but definitely strong tactic.

"Right, Golurk! Turn your legs into the boosters and Grab hold of Decade!" It didn't even need a second before Golurk was flying forward, boosted by the rockets that came from where his legs should've been and Decade was caught in a iron grasp. No matter how the rider struggled, the stone hands that held on to them were unmoving. Lune smirked before spinning the centre part of the white band that covered his wrist – the z ring, a tool given to budding Trainers that worked with the z crystals given by trial captains and Kahunas as a reward ' until it landed on the grey crystal, which he tapped to make it glow with energy.

Holding up his arms crossed in front of his face, he thrusted them forward, before punching his knuckles together twice at his chest and then thrusting them out again. A yellow aura surrounded the trainer briefly, before that energy began to come off of him and come back together in streams on Lucario until he too glowed with the same intensity.

"With the strength of steel!" Lune declared, sending a punch forward that was matched by Lucario in perfect sync. "Corkscrew crash!"

Lucario hopped up a small amount before he began to rotate at increasingly high speeds until he was surrounded by a gunmetal grey tornado. That tornado rushed forward point first towards the Pokémon and rider, managing to catch Decade in the centre of the chest as Golurk moved out of the way and relinquished his grip. The rider was dragged along with the spinning jackal Pokémon until Lucario seemed to let them down for a moment out of seemingly nowhere, only to come crashing down on him from above. The Pokémon jumped back to Lune's side, the boy tossing over a Pokébean to both him and Golurk before returning them to their pokéballs.

"The data I have never indicated that you held this sort of strength." Decade admitted as the demon form faded away back to the original darker armour. Lune merely tilted his head in confusion.

"Where did you even get any data on me anyway?" He asked to no answer. Instead, the rider slowly stood up as a warping swirl of yellow and white energy appeared behind them that practically swallowed the rider up until Lune was left alone in the streets. Ash gradually came out of the hiding place he had found, only to startle when the sounds of sirens began to ring out.

"Great. This is going to look good."

* * *

"The strength of the man of many masks is now in my hands and unable to fight my iron will!" The robed figure gushed as he held up the card in his hands. Though not as unique in design as the other items he had t his own perusal, the simple card held a power that could potentially be just as monstrous. After all, the man of many masks had already proven it when he managed to fight off the fused rider with only the help of his team and a single transformation. It was simply unfathomable before he had heard of the feat and now he had the source of that very power in his grasp, never to leave it until the world was in his hands.

"Of course, that is if the one I choose does not fail me…" The man snarled with passion. It was the bane of all good plans – weak generals who were unable to handle or cope with the tremendous tasks that were placed upon them. He had devised his plan with that potential downfall in mind, making sure that he set up the communication portals exactly so that they would only call upon the best that there were to fight for his cause. Of course, there was a slight chance that they would fight back against his command, but with a small rune that compelled them to follow orders that fed off their own natural desire for strength meant that they wouldn't betray him too soon and when they would be capable of fighting back, his strength would already have returned enough to deal with the pests.

"I have firm belief that you of all would be the last to betray me, if you ever even did!" The man cooed to the card and with no one there to judge him, there was also no one who would stop him. There had been the occasional thief hat decided to waltz in to check for any valuables, but they would be easily dispatched by the traps or very rarely himself.

"It's a shame that there have not been any worth any form of actual exertion." The man sighed before taking the card between his fingers and giving it a slight flick, sending it spiralling into the portal to be carried away through dimensional barriers to where the perfect user would be. Giving it only another moment's thought, the robed man to his small beard within his fingers to stroke as he looked out onto the surrounding desert. In his youth, he had never thought he would be caught in this position and now that he was where he was, it was exhilarating like nothing he had ever experienced before.

"I sincerely hope that the four of you are ready for what awaits you in the future, for danger hides at every step and I shall show you who reigns supreme over all." The man stated firmly, sure of his victory. The very essence of strength was beginning to flow through his fingertips, the first people he had sent his gifts out to already paying their dues. The invigorating feeling was a sure sign that strength would be his in the end; getting to there was the real challenge.

"And there shall be nothing that shall stop me, even if it costs a hundred men."

* * *

"Darn it! When could something exciting happen!?" A young boy dressed in a pristine red coat complained loudly to his friends as he fell back on his chair. Naruto was a special person in a world full of people who were able to breathe fire, command the earth and direct tornados. Within his very body, the soul and chakra of the great nine tailed beast Kyuubi was held within a cage, forced to give its strength to the one who held him captive – a jinchuuriki.

The power of human sacrifice. It was a title granted to 9 different people who held the Bijuu within them and were able to potentially call upon their immense power. Wars had been fought over being able to have the beasts in a village's grasp and the jinchuuriki were often caught right in the centre. There were five major villages in the elemental nations – The village hidden in leaves: Konoha, the village hidden in stone: Iwa, the village hidden in the clouds: Kumo, the village hidden in the sands: Suna and the village hidden in mist: Kiri. They were the ones who held the most power and had jinchuuriki, but while Konoha was currently considered the most powerful, wars were constantly waged to try and usurp their throne.

However, there was also another gift that Naruto had which meant that he would be considered a step above the rest. He was sat within the GokaiGalleon, a brilliant red ship that held powers and capabilities that were not even heard of in this time, or even the entirety of time that was recorded at this point. It had once been used by the great Gokaigers, a group of pirates that roamed the galactic seas in order to find the greatest treasures in the universe, ending up here as it held the key for the greatest. At first, they had not been too fond of the planet, considering it a backwater area good for a holiday tour at best. However, as they learnt of the rich history and great defenders that had managed to spread the words of justice across the galaxy, the motley crew had grown to see the planet as a replacement for their own, becoming defenders of it as many had done so before.

Of course, they too were affected by the grasp of age and they had buried their legacy, in hopes that someone would be able to continue the Gokaiger and super sentai name. That honour had fallen on a young Naruto who, beaten and bruised by those who wrongly hated him, had chanced upon the great ship and discovered their special power. The Gokaigers were able to utilise the strength of the upper sentai that had come before them and eventually, even after them. The combined capabilities of over 250 different people, all who had dedicated their lives to protecting the earth was Naruto's to command, but he couldn't do this alone.

There had been 6 different Gokaigers, varying immensely in motives and fighting styles and just like captain Marvellous had done before him, Naruto too had begun to form a crew to fight alongside him. As Gokai-pink, he had enlisted the help of one of his very few childhood friends, Hinata Hyuuga. A meek girl, she was often claimed to be the weakest of her family and had developed a mask of innocence and vulnerability in order to encourage that sort of viewpoint towards her. It only meant that later on people would be surprised when she showed off her true strength. The two had met when there was a kidnapping attempt made on her for her bloodline, known as the byakugan, which allowed her to see chakra pathways and in a 359 degrees view and Naruto bravely wielded his powers in order to protect her.

Then there as the most recent member to join their crew. Rock Lee wasn't what many would call a normal child, having been born without chakra pathways like those who had been birthed before Hagoromo had brought chakra to the earth. This had led to a troubled childhood, where people weren't as accepting of him apart from a few. Fortunately, one of those precious few was Might Guy, a man who had dedicated himself toward the taijutsu arts, which chakra wasn't entirely necessary for and Lee had instantly taken the chance to be trained by such an incredible person. Though the dead last of his year, Lee was certainly not one to be trifled with as without any flash moves available to him, he was able to master the martial arts.

They were a strange trio to call pirates, but that certainly didn't stop them from trying to be the best that they could. With the special ability to instantly learn the moves of those super sentai they had, they were able to climb to the top of their groups, although they weren't very open with it at first. They had chosen to hide their potential to keep nosy or greedy people away from them and to be able to surprise their enemy before they were strong enough to face any form of bounty hunters or missing Nin.

"Calm down Naruto." Hinata softly said to her energetic captain. Naruto was pretty much the opposite of Hinata, being brash, loud and a person who would jump in rather than wait and react.

"We shall see some action soon, I know of it!" Lee proclaimed, jumping up from his sofa seat that he had previously been occupying. They had been simply whiling away the time, chatting about random stuff that had happened recently and planning on how to bring their next member into the fold. Naruto groaned and stood up as well, making his way to the kitchen that was nearby. The ship was fully stocked with the necessities like a kitchen and toilet, so when he was able to, Naruto pretty much lived in the GokaiGalleon. He had yet to tell the Hokage, the leader of Konoha, about the secondary residence, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him at this point.

"I'm just going to grab something to eat then, do you guys want anything?" He called over his shoulder.

"I would like a sandwich if you would be kind."

"Yosh! If you are offering, then please make me one as well!"

"Right then, three sandwiches coming right up!" Naruto wasn't actually that ad in the kitchen, a result of having been forced out of the orphanage at a young age for being 'a bad influence towards the other children'. It was basically an excuse as to why they could not have to take care of him and hopefully have him die by being uncared for. As he pulled out what he needed from the various cupboards and fridge, he thought back on what had happened barely an hour ago.

'I still can't believe that I managed to get put with those two idiots in a team…' Naruto lamented. Sasuke and Sakura had been the banes of his school life far more than any other had been. Sasuke had once been a very nice, if quiet, child, but the death of his family had scarred him for life apparently. He had chosen to commit his life to the act of killing his brother as he had done for his family and it led to him being a broody emo. This had the somewhat amusing side effect of getting him a group of fangirls that hounded his every move, but it also meant that they would boost his ego, as would the entirety of the village really, and they would falsify his scores in order to make him appear better than he was in order to prevent him from ever thinking of leaving the village.

Sakura was just as bad in a different way. A malicious fangirl who seemed to only be in the ninja business in order to show off to her 'Precious Sasuke', she was the vainest of the group in a stark contrast to the shy girl that she had started out as. Nowadays, she took to belittling any that she thought unworthy of her or Sasuke's attention and took great pleasure in using violence before reason. In fact, many had considered her voice as a weapon in itself, due to the fact that the shrill tones had caused many a headache whenever she had gotten into one of her rants and it was often thought that they trained in how to utilise it offensively. Of course, when someone was idiotic enough to mention it to a Haruno, the following rant broke their eardrums.

The boys of the group hated Sasuke with fiery passion due to his ego and adoration, while pretty much everyone in their year hated Sakura's voice and superiority complex, so when the two were chosen to be placed on his team, Naruto was understandably depressed. Taking his newly made sandwiches and shoving one of them in his mouth, he took the meal out to his friends, who gathered around the dinner table that sat to the side.

"You know Hinata, your team isn't that bad." Naruto commented, ripping a large chunk of the bread out of his sandwich. Hinata took a pause in her more delicate dining to tilt her head at Naruto.

"Kiba isn't that bad to be honest; just a little bit arrogant and cocky." Naruto explained. "But Shino, from what I've seen, is a very nice person and understands when to be quiet easier than Kiba."

"Well, He certainly seems much nicer than Kiba…" Hinata agreed while biting her own meal. "But Kiba can be alright, though he does seem to treat me more like a goal than a person if what he's been like means anything…" The two boys darkened at the thought. Someone treating their friend like an object rather than the wonderful girl that she was would always be able to earn their ire.

"We must go and face this terrible boy and show him the error of his ways!" Lee declared, throwing his sandwich back onto the plate. He would've dashed off if Naruto hadn't caught the collar of the bright green jumpsuit he wore and dragged him back down onto his seat.

"You know that we can't just go around assaulting clan heirs no matter what Lee!" Naruto scolded his older friend. It was a sad truth that the heirs to the prestigious clans were able to get away with much more than was fair due to their connections and power. Add in the fact that there were multiple heirs in his and Hinata's class and that Sakura had her mother on the civilian council, then it meant that they would have to tread lightly when it came to getting any form of revenge. Lee was a perfect example of how it meant they didn't have to like it though.

"Why should we let that be our obstacle?" the energetic boy asked in protest. "We should not let them believe they are above us, but rather an ally that shouldn't be treated like an animal!"

"There's always a reason as to why we do things that we hate." Hinata said, trying to calm Lee. "It will only be until we are strong enough to disprove any notions they may have. What point is there saying we're the best only to be knocked down in an instant by a more trained ninja?" The reasoning was sound, but Lee couldn't help himself from trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"But it's not like we're saying we're the best yet my dear Hinata, I only wish that they didn't treat you like something without feelings!" His protest was met by a smile.

"I understand and thank you for the sentiment, but I can deal with a tiny bit of hungry glare for now." The chat wasn't able to continue though, as a loud explosion, though muted by their underground location, rang out. Being able to hear it from underground meant that it was either very close or much more dangerous than they could've expected.

"Well, that doesn't sound very good." Naruto commented, placing down the crusts of his sandwich and grabbing his crimson coat from the back of his seat. The three similarly made sure they had all they needed and set out to see what the danger was. It was most probably being suppressed at this very moment due to the fact there were tons of ninja resting or patrolling right now, but it was always cool to see someone getting a beatdown for doing something foolish.

"What the hell is this guy!?"

"I didn't join for this kind of stupidity!"

"Don't let some stupid ass punk like this stop y- gaah!"

Naruto and his friends could only watch in morbid fascination and horror as entire teams of ninja were completely eviscerated by the odd man, if the voice was true, that had decided to besiege Konoha. Buildings became pixels and exploded off the rest of their supports, men were captured and had their bodies used to grow strange monsters and people ran in fear from a person in such chunky armour that it didn't even look like there was a separation between the head and torso.

"Is that ninja trying to be a chibi?" Naruto openly asked his crew, pulling out the black, red and gold mobile phone called the Gokaiger Mobirate and opening it, an act followed closely by Lee and Hinata. For some reason, The figure became more serious as the red eyes on his helmet turned to the three. The armour was strange, being composed of white pieces that seemed to constrict movement, with the occasional piece of black thrown in for fun. The head had goggles, but that seemed to be the only vaguely normal part of it. Red eyes were painted on a black background and the dark metal that made it up turned into three spikes that gave the appearance of hair. The green and purple thing on the beltline then was a very odd choice to wear, but they weren't judging at this point.

"Super sentai I assume? Then you shall be the first on my elimination list." The man declared, preparing for a fight. Naruto gave a small smirk at the challenge. Maybe it wouldn't be so boring today after all.

"Right then crew! Let's make a stupid show of it!" Naruto called and received two positive responses. They held out small figures, red, green and pink before flipping up the legs to reveal the bottom half that held a key. Thrusting the key out and putting the phones to their chests, the trio let out a way cry of,

"Gokai change!" before they inserted the key into the slot and turned, causing the swords to form a cross-swords and release a set of numerals.

 _ **GOOOKAIGER!**_

As the numerals fell upon each child, they formed a different piece of a suit and helmet, until each had been garbed in the outfit of the great Gokaigers.

"Gokai-red!" Naruto called, flicking his thumb across the front of his pirate hat styled helmet.

"Gokai-pink!" Hinata followed, delicately placing a hand to the back suit under the pink jacket and giving a small curtsey.

"Gokai-green!" Lee bellowed, rubbing his leg for a reason that he never really understood.

"Kaizoku sentai – Gokaigers!" they then declared together before Lee rushed forward to meet the strange invaded with his Gokai sabre, leaving Hinata to go forward, sword and gun in hand while Naruto hung back to randomly fire at the attacker to keep him on his toes. Despite the laughable appearance, the man did a very good job of holding back. The punches he threw were easily able to knock Lee around while the bulky protection he wore meant that bullets weren't the most viable method of attack. The three regrouped after only a moment's battle as they tried to come up with a way to fend of the assault. Naruto suddenly had a flash of inspiration and pressed the lack button that sat on top of the golden buckle of his belt. The front flipped around to reveal a different key, still a humanoid shape but of a different hero.

"Now that we know he's bad at speed, let's hit him at full throttle!" He ordered as he held up his key. Understanding what he meant in an instant, the pair also pressed their buckles and each pulled out different keys before placing them in their mobirates and turning, under the mused look of the attacker.

"Gokai change!"

 _ **GOOO-ONGER!**_

 _ **TUUURBORANGER!**_

 _ **CAAARRANGER!**_

Different symbols came out of the phones for each person, unlike the first time where they were the same but differently coloured, to envelop them in a glow of light. Strips akin to seatbelts went over Naruto's shoulders as a 1 appeared on the chest centre. As wheels appeared at his wrists, he held up his hands to grab onto a newly formed helmet, pulling it down to cover his original while saying,

" 'met on!" to complete the transformation, wheels spinning on the side of the helmet.

For Hinata, it was a much more basic transformation, as an image of a car came out of the phone while she was covered by the light, coming off to reveal her in a different suit.

"Pink Turbo!" Hinata called out.

Lee hesitated in turning his key, slightly twisting it twice as if he were revving an engine, before fully turning it and in a bright flash of light, a different car came out and he donned the carranger suit.

"Green racer!" The energetic boy called, pulling a pose and flashing the headlights that were on his helmet. Now that all three were transformed, they each got into position as if they were going to run while they held their swords in hand.

"Rangers!" Naruto began, resolutely turning his attention to the man in front of them who was also primed for combat. "Let's go on!" Seconds later, the three were mere blurs as they (literally) raced around him, their blades only gaining strength from the immense speeds. There was little the man could do in his restraining armour but take all the hits and when they eventually stopped their rampage, he was left much worse for wear, but still able to fight.

"You shall regret the time you ever heard the name kamen rider Ex-aid." He declared, grasping the pink handle on his belt and pulling it to the right, unveiling a screen with a purple image on it. The pirates took a step back when the image enlarged in front of them, slowly coming back to cover the rider.

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY AC~TIOO~N! X!**_

There was a brief pause as they all waited for what would happen next, yet it was still a great surprise when the armour abruptly erupted off of his body, leaving only the face as the figure turned around to reveal his actual appearance. Ex-aid was a covered in black and purple, the helmet retaining its dark hair and menacing eyes. There was a game HUD on his chest, but the resto was a black suit with dark purple highlights. Reaching behind him, ex-aid pulled out another strangely designed weapon, placing it on a handle that he held in his fist.

 _ **GASHACON BUGVISOR!**_

"Please make for a suitable battle." He calmly requested. At the questioning looks, he further explained. "I wouldn't wish to send your corpses to the graveyard without saying you put on a good show." From that moment, the intense stare off became a chaotic dance of battle. The rider now was much more agile than he was before, being able to easily dodge the incoming swords while returning fire with the console attached to his hand. There was very little the pirates could do at this point but try and dodge the incoming blasts, but with every second of high speed they went through, the more it drained their stamina. It was very soon when it became apparent that it would not be a viable tactic for much longer, so the three took to utilising their natural ninja skills and keeping their locations hidden.

"so guys, if you have any suggestions right now, I'm open to anything you've got!" Naruto whispered into his phone anxiously, constantly checking to see if there was any chance of the black clad attacker finding him. The silence that followed was disheartening, but there was no time to waste with worrying; a plan had to be made and it had to work.

"We could try brute forcing him?" Lee said and Naruto let out a weary sigh. Though it wasn't the most thought out or complex plan, they had nought else to use.

"Shall we go with the five combination then?" Hinata suggested and Naruto let out a small smile. He had used some of the moves that one of those teams had during his escapade with Sakura, so he held them slightly higher above the rest.

"Yosh! Let's do this guys!" Naruto called and they burst out of their hiding places, throwing several shuriken at the rider which connected. Leaving him stumbling back after the sudden strikes, they all brought out their new keys and flipped them open, going through the motions once more.

"Gokai change!"

 _ **GOOO-BUSTERS!**_

 _ **GOOO-RANGER!**_

 _ **GOOO-STRIKERS!**_

Lee only needed to spin before the suit appeared on him, a luxury brought about by the fact that as the first super sentai to ever bear the name, they had found the need to instantly transform in the face of danger to prove their worth. This wasn't required by the later super sentai as the earth would remember the heroic feats of the first and know they would be worthy of fighting. Wearing green helmet with a black V on the front, alongside black boots and gloves, Lee moved the green cape he had to the side.

"Mido-renger!" Lee declared proudly. To know that he was wearing and wielding the power of the first set of warriors was wonderful for the green wearing boy.

A ring of yellow binary code ran up Hinata's body, replacing the turboranger suit with that more akin to a secret agent's but the bunny styled helmet wasn't formed with a visor, leaving Hinata's eyes vulnerable. This would be only a temporary issue however, as she held up the wrist mounted morphin' brace that she had and pressed the button on the side.

"Let's morphin'!" the yellow tinted sunglasses that came off the brace placed itself on the helmet, taking a second to fuse on and become a part of the helmet to complete the transformation. Hinata placed her hand son the straps that came over the shoulders of her suit, stating,

"Yellow buster!"

Naruto's change was a little bit more flashy when compared to the others'. With a loud primal roar, black energy came off of his back and grew to a giant size before dispelling to reveal a giant titan of a figure. With large white wings and tribal styled markings, the winged horse arch Pegasus was a true sight to behold, even without any legs. It was only given a brief moment to shine however as the spirit seemingly engulfed Naruto in its arms, covering him before changing back into the dark energy once more.

"Summon spirit! Armourfy!" Was all that could be heard off of Naruto as the black power turned red, before practically exploding off of him. The helmet was a normal round helmet at the front, with a straight visor to facilitate sight and a silver section where the mouth should be. The back however was covered in hexagons to appear similar to a football. The torso part of the suit was also styled after football, resembling a football shirt with sleeves that connected to a goalie's gloves, if a little smaller.

"Red striker!" Naruto called. With the three together in their new forms, they began their combined attack anew, leaving the rider with little leeway. Lee was busy pounding him to a pulp, pairing strong punches and kicks with the occasional toss of his V shaped Midomerang. Hinata was also being active by taking her gun, which actually was a camera, and making several shots towards the black suited man, though her shot were blocked by blasts of his own. It only meant that Lee was able to get more hits on the distracted body, leaving Hinata open to make more shots that could connect.

"Well, let's give him a break then!" Naruto said as he charged up a ball of energy between his hands. Dropping the newly formed orb down on the ground, the red striker placed his fingers in a cross, causing two exact copies of himself to appear behind him in a puff of smoke. The two clones nodded and began to run forward a small bit while the original Naruto slammed his foot down on the back of the light ball in front of him, causing it to spin and slowly gain energy. With another kick, the orb was sent flying into the sky and expanded into a dark supernova, coursing with yellow electricity. A single hole formed on the bottom and the original ball was sent flying down, covered in the black and gold lightning. The two clones took opposite sides, flipping upside down as the original red pirate jumped upward and the kicks collided with the ball to make a triangle.

The energy orb was sent flying towards Ex-ad and with Hinata and Lee jumping back, he was alone in trying to stop it. Grabbing it in his hands, the rider tried his best to hold back the attack, but it soon overwhelmed him and exploded on his face, leaving burn marks all over his body, though they were less visible thanks to the dark colouring. Left limping after the attack, he nodded solemnly to the pirates.

"You fought well for such a young age." HE complimented while pulling out the purple cartridge inserted into his belt, confusing the trio. Ignoring their questioning looks, he placed the object into the slot at the side and pressed the button twice.

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **KIMIOUJA!**_

 _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

The resulting dust caused by the surge of purple energy meant that the crew had no way of seeing what had happened and as it cleared away, all that was left was the marks left by the explosion.

"Damn. And just when I thought I would do something good." Naruto muttered, kicking at the ground.

* * *

"Oh what an absolute bother!" Was the yell that echoed through the ancient halls of the temple. Just as he was about to send for his final general for the battle ahead, the runic array that he had altered ever so carefully had finally decided to give up, causing the portal that it projected to become ever so unstable. HE couldn't risk sending anything through the portal when it was warping as it was for the item might get sent to another dimension that it was not meant to be in or worse: completely destroyed by the force of the dimensions. The robed figure took up his trusty chisel and hammer once more. It was either try to find a solution for what was causing the dimensional disruption and fix it in the array or start afresh and completely carve out a new one, an act he was very loathe to do.

'Well at least the people I have already contacted have managed to do their job.' He tried to reassure himself, hacking away at a won piece of stone in order to get it back to the shape it once was. Having to force so much energy through the stuff would still cause it to wear away due to friction as the energy still produced the a physical form; it was just hard for a human to touch without burning themselves and yet with the power that flowed into him, it was simple trick to form a barrier around anything that would be exposed to prevent any nasty accidents.

Like having different parts of you enter a random multiverse.

That stray thought caused him to break from the monotonous hammering and mere seconds later, the man was cursing one of the minor flaws in his plan.

"Of course it would happen!" He exclaimed, sending a dark burst of energy out of the window in order to vent. "What else would occur from a multiverse wide fusion!? Dimensional gaps weren't made to handle such pressure and so buckle beneath it and lash out! It makes perfect sense!" though it was all theory at this point, considering that no one else was dumb and/or crazy enough to actually try and combine multiple realities, it was once stated by Dr. Allison Fawster that:

 _For every subsequent type of energy that is introduced into a single area, those energies will begin to combat each other, viewing the other as an invading parasite like blood cells of different types do. Also like the blood cells, it is possible to find certain energies from multiple dimensions that naturally resound with one another, either on a small scale of a pair or an entire selection of different universes. One of the few known examples of this is the vorton world, where, though slightly altered, many different universes are thought to have been connected through a series of portals seemingly made of coloured bricks…_

That was where his issue lay – the crossing pathways of energy that gave each dimension its own unique signature. With so many different signatures battling for dominance and many already having been paired dimensions apart from 1, then it lead to a mess that would easily overpower his portal network. It worked like some computer networks did; you break one and the rest aren't able to function properly. If even a single pathway ended up broken due to colliding energies than that meant everything was out of work and he would be unable to contact the people that he had already made contracts with.

"I just suppose that I'll have to do this then!" With a fierce thrust of his hand towards the numerous runes, arcs of purple electricity quickly dancing over the array. With each point stuck, a new hole or line was eviscerated out of the stone until it was almost like an entirely different design was left behind in its place. As if unaware of the changes it had just been put through, the portal continued to warp and wobble for excruciating minutes until a major change happened to it. Where white once spun, blue took its place and the majority of the swirling light lost its golden sheen, to be changed for brilliant silver that shone far brighter. Despite the impressive change that had occurred then, the robed figure gave it a somewhat disappointed look, apparently expecting more than a simple colour change, but if it wasn't about to implode, then he would be fine with it.

"And now, for the final ingredient in this magnificent meal!" with a metallic ball in his hand, he was reminded of the days he spent playing alongside his friends in those far away innocent years. Oh, how heartbroken he was when they chose to abandon him when he was about to earn world domination – no, universal domination! The mocking laughter, disgusted looks and fearful glances would hunt him for the length of his journey, yet in an ironic twist, it was that which gave him the strength to continue on. Hearing people claim him a child and a fool spurred him to continue on, if only to prove himself capable of doing what none had tried to do before. Perhaps he would return after his triumphant victory to see how his 'friends' were doing…

"Tch, probably claimed by the earth or stuck crawling through the fires." He muttered, and with a spin of his arm, the ball was left to make its own way to its destination, the last tool that the man would be able to put his faith in.

* * *

Unlike the objects he had used as keys beforehand, this one would not be found for a long time, left sitting in an old abandoned island uninhabited by any life form. It would only be discovered by accident when a strange creature let out a burst of power in a fit of rage, uncovering it from its sand tomb. Three fingers reached down to pick it up and survey it closely, closing its eyes when it sensed a life form within.

"So, this is one of the prisons they make hmm?" It commented to itself with a light chuckle. "Then I shall have you fall to your own stupidity."

* * *

Umber was as far of a normal man as you could get in a crazy school like Beacon Academy. He simply wanted to talk to his friends, eat good food and pass with the best grades he could.

If he had to kill several Grimm monsters to do so, then so be it.

The Grimm were terrible creatures of darkness that prowled the majority of the land of Remnant, searching for any random human being to kill. The monsters had no soul and no heart, only seeking out humanities darkest sins and emotions in a mindless effort to eradicate them. In response, the people took to 4 different main kingdoms and fortified them to the best of their abilities, utilising a material known as dust to amplify their natural abilities brought about by e aura they commanded. With such tools in hand, the warriors of the land were able to protect themselves from attacks that would crush a normal person's spine, strengthen their attacks to topple trees and command the elements in order to crush the invaders. Of course, there was no chance of humanity being able to get rid of their inherit sin, so the Grimm would always return with a vengeance, thus, it was up to humanity to constantly train a new generation of 'hunters', each of many backgrounds, fighting styles and motives, in order to continue the never ending war.

This is what Umber had decided to dedicate his life too after seeing the injustice that his race and family had to go through. Being a Faunus meant that he had the abilities and certain appendages of an animal, in his case a wolf, and in those situations, the 'normal' people would look down on them and belittle them for being animals or primitive beasts. They had once almost been forced onto a single island as a species named Menagerie, but the idea was quickly dropped after seeing the outrage. Hunters were seen as a beacon of justice and honour, so any faunus that were also hunters would be able to have a much greater impact than the violent and feared White Fang, a terrorist group that used violent means in order to get rights.

'damn, sometimes I wonder why I even go along with this.' Umber thought as one of his friends, an energetic girl named Nora was stroking the long, ashen coloured tail that came out from under his forest coloured coat that he had once used to hide the very thing that was currently exposed, along with the two triangular ears that sat on the top of his head. While once a recluse and isolated from society, whether it was through his own actions or simple racism, he had begun to open up when he started to be in constant contact with the two teams he was often found with.

RWBY was composed of 4 extremely different girls. The childish leader, Ruby Rose, who was often looked down on for her crazy antics and deep love for weapons. That doesn't mean that she was a slouch when she came to fighting though, as seen in the way that she coordinated her team in initiation to execute the finishing blow to giant Nevermore bird.

Weiss Schnee was far more elegant and refined than her younger counterpart, being the epitome of graceful skill. Every action was done with pinpoint precision and her skills with the magical glyphs she could create was unparalleled. Her fatal flaw was her arrogance and prudence, a trait that seemed to alienate her from the rest of her team.

Blake Belladonna was what many would consider a paradox; a mystery tied together with a black bow. The calm and collected demeanour she showed for the majority of people held a more teasing personality that only seemed to come up when the natural instinct to hate dogs as a cat faunus popped up, which was pretty much whenever she was alone with Umber. She never let it affect her fighting kill though, as shown through her ninja like fighting style.

Yang was the ray of sunshine in a dark time, constantly cracking bad puns and trying her hardest to keep the mood light, even in hard times. This even translated to the battles that she participated in, her close combat designed fighting style with her shotgun gauntlets meaning that she was doing daring feats in order to get a quick thrill, though whenever someone or something ever cut her hair, a common act as they were often near to her, her fury wouldn't even leave a blood smear.

Team JNPR were also eccentric in their own ways, Jaune being an incredible pushover despite the namesake he was given, Pyrrha being a shy celebrity that merely wanted people to look at her like a normal person, Ren being the stoic father of the group having to watch over the chaos and Nora, who was… Nora.

Umber was not a part of these teams, actually being a solo hunter alongside the second solo hunter in the history of Beacon: Gai Kurenai. He was a traveller that was searching for himself and had travelled across the kingdoms in search of what he wanted.

"Yo! Wha's goi- Umber, you seem to have someone chasing some tail." Gai commented as he entered the large cafeteria hall, a brown trench coat hanging off of his hand to show of the dark jeans and black shirt he was wearing. Umber had chosen to slip his tail out of the grasp of Nora and began to wave it around for both of their amusement.

"I'm sure she'll give up eventually." Umber returned, tossing the man an apple that he had saved for him. Gai was a little old for the school, but Beacon wasn't that strict on age as long as you demonstrated the right potential for the business.

"She won't you know." Ren told his friend, but the wolf faunus simply gave a shrug.

"Oh well, I'll just keep this going to the end of lunch." He had certainly done far more strenuous things than simply using his tail like some sort of cat toy. Ruby let out a long yawn, having only been awoken recently by Weiss, who though it was the weekend, thought it was better using it productively rather than wasting it by sleeping.

"So… what are we doing today again?" the young reaper asked, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. She had originally planned to wake up at noon, but those dreams were dashed by a certain white princess.

"Well, our team was planning to go out into Vale if you lot wanted to come with us." Jaune told them and it was an easy choice. Being stuck on school campus with nothing to do accept study and fight each other? Yeah, going into town would be better. After finishing the last remnants of their breakfasts, the group set off from the hall, making their way to their rooms in order to collect their stuff. They had special rocket propelled lockers that were able to bring their combat related belongings to anywhere they wanted, but that didn't mean that they were just able to use them willy-nilly, so they would simply slap everything they needed on their beds and get it when they had to.

The city centre was just like any typical city you would find. Par the large amount of dust and weapon based shops. Being home to a combat academy where such commodities were necessary, they were provided in large amount sin order to meet the demand. That of course didn't mean that there weren't normal non-hunter people that lived there, so they did have the grocery stores, book shops and general needs available. It all helped to make a hunter feel well equipped, yet still provide some form of normalcy for people that would otherwise be training to spend the rest of their lives fighting monsters hell bent on killing them and what would be better for the average teen than fashion stores and arcades?

This is where you could find Umber and Gai right now, battling away on two of the connected machines. They had found out that due to some strange design flaw in the machine and some magic in the cards they used in battle that they had no hopes of understanding, they would be able to cheat their way through and unlock characters that they were pretty sure weren't even thought of for the game.

"Right on! I knew you couldn't beat Decade in a fight!" Umber cheered, watching the virtual version of himself beat up Gai's character with only some effort. Gai just started rooting through his cards in order to find out who his next fighter would be.

"Now that's unfair. You know that my power comes from fusing people." Gai countered. Through the use of his orb ring, Gai was able to use the powers of two different cards, which he had said were based on 'old friends long gone', and combine their powers to amplify his own. However, this game would only take single cards, so had no way of using the ability to his advantage.

"Well how would you like it if…? I use Ginga!?" Slamming the card down on the scanner, the digital version of the Ultraman from the distant reaches of the galaxy came down in front of the rider, making Umber replace his own card.

"Well how are you going to beat something you can't hit? Kamen rider Kabuto!" hexagons appeared to coat a generic silhouette, forming bulky armour that immediately exploded off, revealing the red underneath and allowing the horn to come onto the front of the helmet on a hinge. The exploding pieces of armour instantly took away some of Ginga's health, as you would expect of pieces of metal flying at you to do. This was what they had spent a fair amount of time doing when they found out that Ren and Jaune had wanted to find their own stuff while the girls set out to look through the clothes and heaven forbid they had to sit through all that. Fortunately, the idea of being able to fight each other in a safe way and find out who would be stronger was a good enough lure to find them an hour later still beating the other up, even when the rest of the group returned.

"Jeez, it's like the only thing you two can think about is fighting." Weiss said with a scoff at their childish battle. Ruby was more of the opposite however, with her and Nora wanting to join in.

"Ooh, is that the one I got you!?" Ruby excitedly asked, seeing Kabuto easily dash around Giga. Though his attacks weren't as powerful, the fact that the lumbering Ginga had no way of ensuring that his attacks hit meant that it was a slow but steady win for Kabuto.

"I'm surprised that your cards would work with this machine." Blake commented, trying to remember all that she could about the game. Ganbarizing was a series of games that allowed people to use famous characters from games, shows and books to fight against each other in worlds based on the original source material. Had the people shown on Gai's and Umber's cards once been famous? Had they faded into obscurity or was it a niche audience? They did include certain characters such as K.A.Z.E from the ninja's of love series after all… Though when asked, why on earth would Blake know who he was?

"Well, it looks kinda fun." Pyrrha admitted to the group, which pleasantly surprised them. People would never take the champion of multiple fighting tournaments to be one into videogames, but there were many assumptions made about her that were wrong by fans. She was a shy, meek girl. She didn't like to constantly be in the spotlight and her victories weren't _entirely_ based on her fighting prowess.

"Then you should have a go! You can use my cards and I'm sure Gai would let, I don't know, Jaune have a little bout with you." Despite the fact that Umber had just set him up without his permission, Gai was happy enough to let Jaune have a go. What followed was the most shocking battle that would ever occur for them, with Jaune managing to beat the gladiator with skilful use of the original Ultraman against Pyrrha's Ghost. It completely went against what anyone expected, but for Jaune, it was a rest from the expectations and standards of the real world. HE had never been the most athletic or capable, but in a world controlled by a stick and buttons, then his intelligence and tactical ability was more important, leading to his victory. He would've celebrated a bit more had there not been a gigantic explosion that occurred outside of the arcade they were in. The two playing quickly returned the cars to their rightful owners before the group of 10 ran outside to see what the issue was.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

The ferocious primal sound rang out across the streets as people fled to safety in chaos. The two teams were unable to get any information about what the issue was as people were either scared or incoherent enough that they were barely even able to form words, let alone speak of the danger they were fleeing from. With nods to each other, the groups bar Gai and Umber opened their scrolls, small white tablet like devise that allowed them to access various things, and pressed a certain button, with nothing happening for a second. From the distance though, the sound of multiple rockets heading their direction was heard, a sign of the approaching lockers that held their combat gear. Landing with a loud crash, the dust didn't have time to settle before they were reaching in and grabbing their weapons. Now full armed and ready to fight, they ran through the streets in order to find the danger and judging by the smoke that was rising form too many places to be an accident, it was a major problem.

It was team RWBY that first met the source of the flames in the form of a magnificent dragon that spewed fire over hundreds of shops at a time. It was unlike any Grimm that they had faced before or even heard of, being completely orange apart from the lighter area on its stomach and having no sign of ever wearing a mask. A flickering orange flame danced on the end of its tail and the eyes were like that of a normal animal, whereas the grim had beady red eyes instead.

"Um, what the hell is that meant to be?" Yang asked, cocking her arms in order to make sure that the shotgun parts of her gauntlets, Ember Celica, were ready to fire at a moment's notice. Ruby simply gave a sort of dismissal noise as she unfolded the piece of red metal that was Crescent Rose that sat in the curve of her back, causing it to become larger than her, with a giant scythe blade at the top, sharpened and ready to carve anything that got in its way. Weiss had a simple rapier by the name of Myrtenaster, with the addition of a revolver chamber that sat next to the handle, filled with different kinds of elemental dust that she could use to imbue her attacks with the shock of lightning or the fury of fire. Blake wielded Gambol shroud, a blade that also had a pistol in the handle and a ribbon tied to the bottom that allowed it to ensnare opponents and draw them closer. She also took the sheathe that held onto a magnetic piece on her shirt, taking the sharpened protection into the other hand to work like a second blade.

Umber simply took the white square of metal that sat on the side of his belt into his hands, the ride booker, which he used to hold the many cards he had. There was a black piece at the back that had the appearance of a handle and by pulling it out a bit, a gun barrel poked out of the end, changing the holder into a gun. He then opened the weapon up and took out one of the cards that was within and changed it to the right hand so that it was easier to reach the Decadriver.

The Decadriver was a machine that he had found alongside the ride booker one day while he was out in the forest. With no indication that someone would be coming back for it by the dirt that covered the two objects, he had taken them for himself, though he didn't know what they could do at the time. Placing the card into the slot the white machine had on top, he slammed a hand down on the red tinted window that was poking out.

 _ **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**_

A pink hologram of two extra hands wielding guns appeared around Umbers on and he held the weapon up, aiming at the dragon above. Instead of the single stream of bullets he would normal have, all three guns began to fire, sending many more shots towards the rampaging creature. Never having experienced something like this in its long lifespan, the closest being strengthened seeds that were shot at high speed, the dragon flailed about frantically, trying to get away from the bullets. This was not helped by Blake, who had managed to get the ribbon of Gambol Shroud to wrap around the tail of the beast and was preventing it from moving with a considerable amount of effort. She would've been able to keep it up for a minute longer at least, if there hadn't been a pink energy that surrounded her and threw her into a wall, unwrapping the restraint on the dragon's tail. The same energy stopped the bullets the rest of the team sent in mid-air too, leaving them gasping in confusion as their shots were left dangling in front of them almost teasingly.

"Well, I never would've expected Charizard to be stopped by something as pitiful as a ribbon." Turning to the voice, deep and dulcet, Weiss began to splutter at what she saw.

"Wait, what the hell are you!?" She demanded to the strange creature that was floating above the street, the hand it held out also covered in the mysterious pink energy. The head was somewhat cat-like in appearance, though pale like the majority of its body except for the stomach and tail. the long purple tail was casually waving in the breeze, almost as if the creatures was bored, while the fingers and toe ended bulbously, making an altogether strange and unnatural appearance. It smirked, an unsettling change from the previous stoicism, and held out its other arm, eyes glowing. The Umber and the other three members of team RWBY began to float like the cat like creature was, though were unable to control their actions in the air.

"Are you having fun? I heard that humans always dreamt of being able to fly?" The voice gained a slight teasing quality to it, laughing when Umber tried to shoot him, only to have the bullets stop an inch away from its face.

"Nice try," It sarcastically praised. "But maybe next time."

"Ultraman-san!"

 _ **ULTRAMAN! "Ha!"**_

"Tiga-san!"

 _ **ULTRAMAN TIGA! "Cha!"**_

"I need to borrow the power of your light!"

 _ **FUSION UP!**_

 _ **ULTRAMAN ORB! SPECIUM ZEPELLION!**_

"Specium Kousen!" Seemingly out of nowhere, a bright blue luminescent beam connected with the pale creature, forcing it to relinquish its hold on the team and dropping them to the ground carelessly.

"Oi, Gai! Next time don't aim near us!" Umber yelled out in anger, having had to lean back as much as he could to avoid having the top of his head singed off by the powerful attack. Behind them was a giant man, taller than any of the nearby surrounding buildings. He wore silver armour with purple at the sides, red lining the boots, chest and gloves. Upon the black at the front of his torso was an intricate design, a circle with shapes coming off of it to give the impression of wings. A single purple gem sat on a silver helmet as the man's eyes glowed with power.

"I am Orb! I light the darkness and ward off evil!" Gai declared, raising his fists. With a single solid strike, he knocked the rampaging Charizard out of the air, blasting it with another Specium Kousen for good measure. The pale creature growled in anger, raising its hand. Within the appendage, dark energy gathered, coalescing into a single ball that it threw at the Ultraman, making sparks fly off of its armour.

"So you are Orb then? Allow me to introduce myself in turn." The creature took a bow to the giant. "I am Mewtwo. I see that you've gotten acquainted with my friend Charizard." Gesturing to the slightly bruised dragon that had been sent down to the ground, Mewtwo charged up another of the shadow balls. "You should all be happy for this chance to fight."

"Really?" Umber drawled, pulling out a single card from the ride booker, holding it up to show to Mewtwo. "Well, we'll make sure you have the party of the year. No… the party of the decade! Henshin!" turning the card around to show off the back before pulling it down to slide against the Decadriver, causing it to morph into a different form. Black metal flowed out from behind like water, forming into two handles with different coloured gems in them. Taking the device off of his belt, the wolf faunus placed it at his waist, causing it to form a belt around him. Placing the card into the driver, he pushed the two handles together, causing the device to rotate.

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**_

Grey silhouettes formed an arc with him at the top, symbols unique to each of them. They quickly converged on his body, causing grey and white armour to form on him. Black lines came out of nowhere above the hunter and fell down on his helmet, causing pink to replace the grey on his torso and sides and complete the transformation. Pulling out the handle of the ride booker a little more caused the gun barrel to retract, replaced by a blade that came out of one of the corners of the container.

"Right! Here we go!" his blade was nearly touching the cat like creature's neck before it was stopped by a barrier of pure pink tinted energy. Every strike he attempted resulted in the sword getting stuck on the protection that Mewtwo kept on itself or simply not connecting with what Umber wanted it to.

"You know what? Let's go with this!" another card replaced the Decade one in the driver, Umber slamming it closed.

 _ **FORM RIDE: FAIZ! ACCEL!**_

The decade armour was replaced by one of black and silver, the chest pieces soon moving to make metallic shoulder pads and revealing the machinery under the suit. Lifting up his left arm, Umber slowly pressed a red button on the stopwatch that had appeared there.

"I'll admit, this will hurt. For the next ten seconds at least."

 _ **START UP!**_

That moment, the entire world seemed to slow down around him, rubble falling at half the speed and flames slowly waving as if they were in a trance. Umber took his chance and began to hit the reduced speed Mewtwo, the cat like creature not even able to respond to each punch before another fist found itself on its body. With each tick of the digital clock, 30 punches would land on the creature's body and in regular time, the fight against Charizard was happening just as fast.

"Right, Yang, come with me! Weiss and Blake, move to backup." Ruby called out, aiming the top of her scythe behind her and pulling a trigger situated on the handle, causing a shot to come out and send her flying upward, followed by Yang on the ground. Weiss gave a twirl, symbols magically appearing behind her to form into a white glyph behind her. The Charizard wasn't prepared for when it met Ruby in the air mere seconds after it had taken back to the skies, getting knocked down with a series of slashes from the curved blade. The orange dragon wouldn't be able to meet the sweet embrace of the earth as it was soon being juggled by Yang, the various types of shells she had all being unloaded into its body.

"I! Heard! You! Like! Fire!" Yang grunted out as she punched the massive beast, enhanced by incendiary rounds she had bought for fun, never expecting to use them seriously. Winding up comically, the blond brawler, sent the victim off to the next stage, putting her hand over her eyes.

"And it's a home run!"

"If I catch him, does that mean you're out?" Blake quipped, meeting Charizard with complex twists and turns of her swords, resulting in an almost blender like amount of cuts to the dragon. She ignored the pained squeals (as well as the desperate spout of fire) as she cocked the gun that made up the handle, several bullets entering its body. A swift kick sent the dragon hurtling towards Weiss, who took up stance and prepared for the finale.

Waving the tip of Myrtenaster like a conductor's baton, several streams of elemental dust came out the blade, a delicate thumb quickly flicking the hammer of the cylinder to cycle through her options. Charizard had faced many different elements, but the sheer variety and speed which was at this girl's hands was unparalleled. Tri-attack only had three! Letting out a final cry, the dragon slumped to the ground, tail flame burning at its lowest to prevent wasteful energy lost.

 _ **TIME OUT!**_

Once ten seconds was complete, the world for Umber resumed at normal speed, Mewtwo being sent back due to the accumulative pressure it had to deal with as it was repeated punched in a single place in a very small period of time. The Faiz Accel armour gave way to the normal decade armour as Umber held out a new card. Opening the driver, he slid it in slowly, the yellow card having the same symbol as the normal red counterpart.

"Let's finish this." Closing the handles, Umber jumped up, followed by large copies of the yellow card that formed a line leading straight to Mewtwo's battered body.

 _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**_

Leaping through the cards, gaining speed as he did so, Umber was shocked when he collided painfully with the stone paving rather than Mewtwo, causing the attack to dissipate. Looking back at the space that was previously occupied by the creature, there was no trace of it even being there, nor was there a sign of Charizard.

"Hey guys! You just missed the weirdest Grimm I've ever seen!" Team RWBY and the pair of Gai and Umber turned at the excited, if tired voice of Jaune, team JNPR behind him. "There was this weird tortoise with cannons on its back and this weird one with a giant flower sprouting off of it!"

"Today just gets weirder and weirder doesn't it?" Gai asked his friend and the faunus could only nod.

* * *

"This is where it all culminates… 4 stories shall combine and destroy themselves in the process." The figure knew that he had made it so the majority of the multiverse would end up colliding, but these were special scenarios. Within them were heroes that had proven themselves to have strength different from the others. They were a risk to his plan and he wouldn't accept it if even one of them escaped from this alive.

"It should be any time now… the time to collect is arriving." As if responding to his commands, the portal split into four, each carrying their own person within their swirling lights. One held the scuffed body of the red policeman, a suit which faded off to reveal a man no older than twenty, panting and clutching his arm. Another spat out the black kamen rider E-aid, who took out the gashat that he had returned to the driver with a loud,

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

And closed the lever, causing the suit to disappear and show a man of young age, similar in appearance to Egi, looking expectantly at the robed man in front of him. The third revealed the dark Decade, who removed the card in his driver and closed it up. The armour burst off of the girl, who looked around middle age as she brushed off her purple shirt causally, as if she hadn't been in a fight. The last portal held Mewtwo, softly lowering it to the floor so it could get itself up. Charizard had returned to the pokéball after being so critically injured, but not without a final glare to the one who had ended up putting it in such a painful position.

"I see you have all made the journey without any form of trouble." The man in robes remarked, like he was simply discussing the weather. Human and creature alike chose to give him a dark glare.

"Let's cut the chase because I was at a good point in my game and it's hard to get back into the flow after pausing like this." the rider held up a white pad, decorated by brightly coloured buttons. "What do you want us for and what's your starting offer?" the man let out a laugh.

"Why, it seems someone has the balls to be so rude, and even after I spent all this effort trying to get you here." He touched the tip of the false doctor's nose, as if scolding a child. "Maybe Egi, you shouldn't rush things, lest you forget something."

"Wait, you know our names?" The woman asked. "All you did was throw something through a hole and left a portal for us to go through."

"Why of course I do dear Hikari. What good is a friend if they didn't know your name? Do you agree Mewtwo? Yoromu?" The two didn't deem him worthy of a response, simply looking blankly at the man. "Do I have something on my face?"

"We're waiting for you to tell us your name." Mewtwo prompted and the man chuckled, pulling back the hood that obscured his face to show the black styled hair, no more glossy than it had ever been thanks to the energy released by the combination of universes beginning.

"Feel free to call me Yurusei. I'd like to think that this is the start of a beautiful relationship." The group made a pointed note of ignoring the wording of that and instead focusing on the rippling portal that was in front of them.

"So what are you having us do then Mr. Yurusei?" Yoromu asked, tempted to just leave but somewhat intrigued by what made the portal 'tick'. Was it magic? Science? Was it something anyone could do, or a specific few? Yurusei just smiled benevolently at the man.

"Why, I'm going to fuse the dimensions and have you at the head." The simple statement sent a round of laughter out of second Egi, as he sat down on the dusty ground and resumed his game.

"Sure. Because that's even possible." Yurusei shook his head at the dismissal. If there was ever going to be someone who would betray him at this point, it would be the annoying fake doctor. He was one of the many versions of the hero, taken from a dimension that had him as an evil persona, but that wouldn't remove the inherent need to act as a saviour that was imbedded in his soul.

"Oh I assure you it is entirely possible. You've already kick started the entire process." That was enough to draw their attentions, Mewtwo hovering ever so closer, Hikari placing the cards she was admiring back into their card holder and Yoromu crossing his arms as he leaned forward in anticipation.

"Your meetings with the heroes have resulted in the universe being unstable, for people are in places where they shouldn't be. This has weakened the barriers enough that with a single word, I can cause dimensions to interlock with each other, breaking apart and connecting like a giant puzzle." As if to demonstrate his point, Yurusei waved his had lazily to the side, causing a giant rune to glow with unbridled power.

"It has begun. Look to the portal if you do not believe my words." The portal swirled faster, forming a rectangle that displayed an all too familiar image.

* * *

"Hey, hold up a second! Get back here!" Egi and the rest of the party had been simply lazing around relaxing after their somewhat intense fight against the strange costumed man. Of course, it was only really Egi who had done anything that would make having a break worth it, but that wasn't enough to deter Neptune from having a break and when she didn't want to, it was a nightmare getting her moving. When they heard the desperate cry, Egi had turned to where the sound had originated, only to fall on his butt when a ghost seemed to fly past him. It was a light blue in colour and looked to be made out of fabric, with nothing inside to keep it afloat. Two floating blue lights glanced back at them before it took off once more, trying to avoid whatever was chasing it.

"I'd hate to state the obvious here, but was that a flying coat?" IF deadpanned before a body collided with her own, sending them both sprawling to the ground. "Hey! Watch it buster!"

Lying on the ground next to her was a boy similar in height to Egi, with a white long sleeved shirt, covered by a black sleeveless vest and paired with light blue jeans and black trainers. His long black hair bobbed as he picked himself up, the dyed blue streak covering his eyes.

"Oh, I', so sorry for that." The boy apologised, holding out an arm to help IF up. The girl grudgingly took, shaking it off as soon as she was up. "I'm really sorry for bowling you over, but just as gravity attracts us to the earth, I mustn't let Newton escape my grasp." The boy spoke quickly, clearly desperate to return to his hunt, but Egi held him back a moment, intrigued.

"Newton? As in the man who first discovered gravity?" He questioned the younger boy. Did they have similar famous figures to the ones on earth?

"That's the man!" Came the cheerful reply. "Why, we wouldn't still be floating if it weren't for him, but he doesn't like to stay on the ground so I must go before he flies away!" The boy made to dash off, but not before slightly turning and calling,  
"The name's Satoshi by the way! Maybe I'll see you again sometime!" the boy took off like a rocket and the party watched him leave.

"He's… kind of weird…" 5pb said as she took another bite of the sandwich that she held ever so delicately in her hands. Egi was of the same mind-set, but he had learnt not to judge after all of the strange and eccentric friends he kept in this world.

"Well it doesn't matter now. I've got some pudding if you want it!" Compa cheerfully told the party, holding up two cups with her own special recipe pudding in them. Neptune, who had been feigning a nap before that, jumped up and snatched one of the cups like an eagle with its prey, eagerly beginning to devour the treat. The rest would've done so too, if the earth beneath them hadn't have started trembling violently.

"What the hell's this? Some giant monster having a party?" IF questioned aloud as the ground continued to shake far beyond what would be considered natural. Though they weren't able to see it, a grey distorted wall of light appeared to swallow Newton and Satoshi midway through their chase, ending up with no remains to show they were there. The mountains far away began to melt away, dissolving into light and being replaced by something much smaller. As if by magic, trees began to sprout out of the abandoned earth, slowly giving way to a gate and stone wall. Houses began to sprout up inside and people, as though thawed from frozen, began to slowly move as if they hadn't just been transported to an entirely different location. The only thing that seemed to dictate that they hadn't been there originally apart from the stark difference in soil was the bright purple line that glowed with a foreign energy, as if sealing the two parts together with tape. In another area, the plains made way for a technologically advanced school to rise, a giant tower raising up behind them. From their position, the party could make out some oddly dressed people standing on the rooftops, slowly regaining their speed.

That wasn't the end of it though, for out of the giant lake nearby, an entire cityscape arose, normal in every way apart from the odd unique building and the fact that it was surrounded by water. When it too regained its speed, odd calls came out like animals, as if they were roaming free in the city streets.

"What the hell is this?" Called IF in shock. There was absolutely no reason as for how these buildings suddenly appeared out of nowhere, fusing into the landscape as if they had been there naturally. Egi turned to his party mates, holding up a yellow gashat.

"We need to explore these places to see if there's any explanation for this." A thumb pressed the button, letting out a yellow wave of pixels.

 _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! METCCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**_

Where Egi once stood was a large motorbike, the gamer driver that was on his waist now where the seat was. It was done in yellow, pink spikes leading to blue eyes that acted as headlights. Egi revved his engine, inviting the girls on.

"Get ready for the ride of your life!" the tyres squeaked as he went full speed, intent on discovering the cause of such world manipulation.

* * *

There was a moment in time where all of Beacon suddenly stopped. Paused. Nothing, not even the air itself, moved during that period as the world change around them, unseen due to the purple barrier that surrounded them. Landscapes melted away, birds froze mid-flight, forests gave way to grassy plains as a teacher slowed down to a halt while taking a drink. No one would notice the stark change apart from the few who were still outside when the massive change occurred, barely noticing the change in ground they stood upon. Once time had resumed its normal pace, Umber gazed round in a shocked stupor, an act closely mirrored by the hunters and huntresses with him.

"This is not Vale anymore. I don't even think this is Remnant with how empty this place is." The wolf faunus took a hesitant step forward, becoming braver as he strode out onto the grass further and further away from the town that he was so familiar with. Ruby was looking around with an astonished look on her face. Normally being in a place like this meant that there would be large amounts of Grimm, but there were no signs of the shadowy masked monsters anywhere. Instead, little slime like creatures with dog based features bounced around with wet splashes, looking more like they were enjoying themselves than hunting down all humans.

"I don't remember such creatures ever being documented in Remnant either…" Weiss slowly stated, observing the bouncy little creatures. One particularly friendly dogoo approached the white haired girl and she gave it an experimental touch, giggling lightly at how it seemed to love the attention. That giggle turned into a shriek when it bounced up onto her, pushing the girl down onto the ground.

"Wow, new world and she already has admirers." Yang quipped, laughing at how Weiss tried to get the slimy thing off to no avail. Both teams watched in morbid fascination as the small monster squirmed all over her, Weiss' screams smothered by the slime.

"Should I shoot it?" Umber asked Gai, but the man just shook his head.

"I think there's a part of her that's enjoying this." He returned. Umber gained a green tint on his face and pulled out the ride booker in its gun form, repeatedly shooting the blue slime even when it was pushed off of Weiss by the bullet's force.

"I! Do! Not! Need! That! Imagery!" Umber refused to turn his head, knowing that the sight of the rapier user covered in blue goo would probably make him throw up at this point.

"I feel like there's slime in so many bad places." Weiss whined, trying to wipe off as much as she could without changing completely. Gai simply laughed. They had managed to end up in an entirely different world and the first thing that happened was a slime bath.

"You know Gai, I really wonder what goes on in your mind." Umber deadpanned to his fellow solo hunter, but the sound of a distantly approaching motorbike engine made them pause.

"That's good right? It means that there's an actual civilisation nearby with normal technology!" Jaune cheered looking down the single beaten path. There was no sight of a nearby civilisation, but any hopes of an explanation would be good. As it drew closer, the vehicle became clearer to see, showing 3 girls riding a giant yellow machine, a sidecar to carry a 4th girl. The bike itself had some very strange details, such as eyes instead of headlights and a giant multi-coloured direction pad on the side as well. Pink spikes came from the eyes up to the hand, lending the bike a sort of Mohawk as well to give a very punkish look.

"Oh, hey!" One of the girls called out with a giant wave. Short pink hair flowed behind her with a brown headband to hold it in place. She had a large woollen jumper, a pouch with a 'C' on it hanging off of a belt that was tied around her. The girl driving the bike brought it to a stop in front of the group and they all clambered off it.

"Hey, my name's IF The lady with the pink hair is Compa." The pilot introduced herself, shaking her head to send brown hair flying. An oversized blue coat covered a more revealing black short and shirt combo, multiple cell phone carriers hanging off of the waistline.

"My name's Neptune, I'm kinda the main character around these parts." The short purple haired girl followed on. Unlike her friends, she wore a white hoodie, two long tassels ending with large circles with directional pads on them in purple.

"Hi… my name's Lyrica." The third girl had long blue hair that reached down her back, a black bikini top and ruffled skirt with a pink belt holding it up. Music appeared to be her theme, with shoulder bands that had silver music notes on them and large headphones which apparently didn't make hearing too hard.

"And this is our bike, Egi!" If pointed to the yellow motorcycle, the side car disappearing in a burst of yellow light. Yang whistled appreciatively, running her hand along the seat, but took a step back when it revved itself threateningly.

"Hey, watch where you're touching!" the bike raised its front wheels as the group nearly reached for their weapons had it not been for Compa running forward with her hands out.

"NONONO! DON'T SHOOT! THE BIKE'S A FRIEND!" to prove her point, a lever near the rider's seat closed and Compa took out the yellow cartridge that was plugged into it.

 _ **GATCHAAN!**_

 _ **GASHUUN!**_

Strange white parts covered the vehicle as the wheels detached, only to dissolve in the same yellow light that the side car did, leaving a man in its wake. He was young, no older than 19, with a long doctor's coat over a yellow shirt and red jeans. The man brushed back his black hair, having gotten it messed up as he transformed. The machine that had been part of the bike was now at his waist, the purple lever concealing a screen.

"I'm sorry about the little startle you lot had there." He apologised with a bow. "It's just that when I'm like that I tend to get very proud about myself and who handles me. My name is Egi by the way, a pleasure to meet you."

"Wait! Your bike's a man!? Your man's a bike!?" Ruby was broken, repeating the same two questions like a record. After a minute of the mantra, IF subtly turned to the nearest person, whispering to Blake,

"Does she always get like this?"

"Sometimes. It depends on her mood. My name's Blake by the way. Do you have any idea why we had our entire school and nearby town transported to here?"

"I thought you might have known." IF returned with a sigh. "I'm guessing that you aren't an organisation seeking to invade by bringing over a whole load of forces for an invasion?" At Blake's questioning eyebrow raise, IF rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Neptune can come up with some strange things when she really gets into the mood. I just thought it might have been a chance she was right for once." She explained.

"So, what is this place? Is it some sort of distant island that has never before been discovered?" Nora asked excitedly. Finding her own hidden civilisation that had evolved differently in culture would mean that she would have both a private army thanks to how they would be such good friends that they would be welcomed with open arms and be able to buy as many pancakes as she could eat because the new island held precious rare materials. It was two dreams mashed together and made true!

"Um, no. You're all in Gamindustri, more specifically the Leanbox landmass. This place will probably be a bit weirder than what you're used to." Egi explained. After all, he was the most experienced at noticing the big abnormalities, thanks to being from a different world himself. The two teams plus Umber and Gai sat down, ready for the long chat that was to follow.

* * *

"No, no, no! It's gone!" Naruto was freaking out, trying to think of how this entire mess of an incident could've occurred. So he was fighting that strangely dressed man with Hinata and Lee before he escaped somehow and then he ended up in an entirely different location more like Kumo than anywhere else.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Hinata asked, also surveying the surroundings. Gone where the majority of the trees that made up the surrounding forest, instead replaced by rocky, dry earth. Naruto grasped the girl by the collar of her coat.

"The trees don't go far out enough!" Naruto cried. "The GokaiGalleon is gone!" It all made sense to her now. The GokaiGalleon had become all but a second hoe for the three of them, but Naruto had invested a lot more into the red ship. If that was gone, that meant that the captain had nothing nut the clothes on his back and the grotty apartment that had been vandalised and broken into too many times to count.

"Do not worry Naruto! We shall find the cause of this change and solve it quickly, so we may return our home back where it belongs!" Lee enthusiastically told his friend, slapping the boy on the shoulder and almost knocking him down. Lee sometimes lost control of his sizeable strength when he got too excited.

"Yeah, right… We will." Naruto broke out of his stupor when the sound of something flying towards them grew louder and louder. In the skies, a massive blue golem of sorts was flying freely through the skies, two children on its back.

* * *

"Why did I go on an adventure with you again!?" Ash yelled over the sound of the winds, cradling Pikachu to his chest. When Viridian city had been sent to the middle of an ocean before their very eyes, Lune was quick to begin an exploration in order to find out the cause of the issue.

"Well if we want to find out where we are, we need to find civilisation first!" Lune yelled back equally as loud. Golurk was doing an excellent job of scouting out a random area, a village that seemed rather backwards compared to some of the places they could see on other islands. Lune was fascinated by the way they floated without any huge Pokémon carrying them or giant machinery needed, but that could wait for another time. The starry shirted boy honed in on three people that seemed to be of his age and directed Golurk to stop in front of them.

"And remember, don't land to haaarrrddd!" bringing out its limbs, Golurk landed with a loud crash, kicking up dirt and making the three pirates cover their eyes.

"Sorry about that! Golurk isn't really the best at subtlety!" Lune called out. Both trainers slid off of the great stone Pokémon's back, Lune throwing up the pokéball to recall it.

"What on earth was that beast!?" Lee questioned in intrigue. "I've never seen anything so magnificent!"

"What, Golurk? He's a Pokémon from the Unova region. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know of it." Lune waved off. "But more importantly, where are we?" The pirates paused a moment, racking their brains to see if they remembered any sort of Unova region or Pokémon, but nothing sprang to mind.

"Well, we're from Konoha, the village behind us, but I have no idea where this place is." Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head. "That probably means you aren't from this place, are you?" both boys shook their head. "Well, that makes things awkward."

"We can try to find another place if we use Golurk. I'm sure if we all stay close, we could fit on." Ash suggested. The Pokémon probably would be able to carry all of the passengers, it was just a case of getting their agreement. The ninja took a minute to talk amongst themselves.

"Can we really trust them?" Naruto whispered. There was something strange about a ten year old commanding what seemed to be an ancient golem of considerable strength and capability.

"Well, they give us no reason not to and they're in the same situation as us." Hinata pointed out. "Any help we could get in an unfamiliar world should be accepted. Besides, they're ten. How much harm could they do to us?"

"You must remember Hinata, we were fully capable of harming a normal civilian at the age of ten." Lee reminded her.

"So go along cautiously?" Naruto confirmed, his two partners nodding. They turned back around to the politely waiting pair.

"We'll go along with you. My name's Naruto, this is Hinata and Lee." Naruto informed them diplomatically. It would be best to make a good impression for potential allies.

"My names Ash! It's a pleasure to meet you! And this little guy here is Pikachu." Ash greeted, giving a thumbs up as Pikachu squeaked his own greeting. Lune followed as well.

"Name's Lune. This should be a nice journey." He plucked Golurk's pokéball off of his belt and was about to throw it until Hinata shyly interrupted.

"Um, what are those other balls for?" Lune looked at her in confusion, before mentally hitting himself on the head. Different world apparently. Right.

"They're for my other Pokémon. Here, have a look." Throwing up all 6 of the pokéballs, they burst in a flash of light, releasing the different creatures. Cosmog, a small Pokémon made out of cosmic dust and gas, floated over to Hinata and waved the little appendages it had like a hand, prompting the girl to giggle and pick up the Pokémon, amazed at the weightlessness.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen anything like these. Most of our creatures just tend to be big snakes and spiders and the like." Naruto commented, circling a stoic Aegislash. A sword with sentience was something that amazed him and slightly creeped him out at the same time.

"Well, Ghost types are kinda unique." Lune admitted, not noticing Naruto freeze.

"Ghosts?" He asked slowly and Lune merely nodded.

"Yeah. Golurk is also a ghost type as well." The red pirate suddenly became more objective to the idea of riding the titan.

"It's not going to drop us mid-flight is it?" He questioned, looking up at the automaton. Lune, finally getting what he was hinting at, laughed loudly.

"Oh no, he's not the kind of ghost that can become intangible. Don't worry about that, you'll be absolutely fine." Without any more hesitation and a little prompting from Hinata, they all boarded the Pokémon, the three ninja gasping in surprise when it retracted its legs and hands to take flight.

"Oh my, this is so strange…" Hinata said, letting her hair flow freely in the wind. It was aid that only those who were able to command the winds to a high degree were able to even think about attempting to fly, so being able to soar through the air so freely was a once in a lifetime chance. Naruto was standing as opposed to the others who had sat down, surveying the whole of wherever they were.

"I think I see something due North… a city that looks like it hasn't been transported here like all of the other places. We should probably check that out first." He instructed and the Golurk adjusted its flight path to head towards the urban city. He just hoped that there would be some answers.

* * *

"So your school isn't meant to be next to the city?" Compa asked the group as they made their way back to the Beacon Academy, both to show their new friends the school and to see if any of the teachers had managed to find anything out. Entering the main cafeteria hall, Egi and his party were pleasantly surprised to see how many people had chosen to fight rather than cower and wait for someone else to deal with the monsters of their world.

"Not usually, but I guess they thought they couldn't have one without the other or something? I don't know." Umber said with a shrug. A blonde haired lady walked towards them, face stern and movements precise. Wearing garb one would expect a professional teacher to wear like a black skirt and white shirt, sans the giant riding crop that she held in her hand and the tight corset, she ushered them into a seat before berating her students.

"And what on earth were you thinking when you rushed towards the danger? Did you not think that trained hunters and huntresses would be available to deal with the issue?" the teacher scolded, slapping her crop on the table where Egi's party had been sitting, eliciting a cute yelp from Compa. "Furthermore, you decided to fight it directly instead of diverting the conflict towards a better suited battle ground or trying to prevent any further damage! Why, I think you caused even more."

"But Miss Goodwitch, There was freaking fire breathing dragon! A tortoise was blasting down buildings! A… I don't even know what it was, was cutting down hops with leaves! LEAVES!" ruby complained, having gotten team JNPR's side of the story before they had been transported to a different place. Goodwitch was about to launch into a tirade, but from the serious looks on both Pyrrha's and Weiss' faces, she couldn't help but take the situation seriously. After all, they were the two who would keep the groups in check so if they were going along with it, there was an extreme chance of it being an actual event.

"Well then, that sounds like a story for after we get out of this debacle." The comment came from a white haired man standing at the window, calmly drinking coffee while viewing the plains that surrounded them.

"I must admit, I'm rather confused as to why these events have suddenly started to occur, but one can only guess that there is a larger power at work. Dragons aren't exactly unheard off, but one such as the specimen you fought and succeeded against was definitely not one of ours." The man turned around to face the students and adventurers, brushing off his dark suit and repositioning the green scarf that matched his shirt.

"Now, welcome to Beacon Academy, the most prestigious school in Vale and the entirety of Remnant. I am Headmaster Ozpin and this lovely lady is Glynda Goodwitch. Might I ask your names?" introductions were given and stories exchanged, leading to the headmaster inspecting the driver at Egi's belt carefully. Considering its position, it left the young doctor in an awkward position.

"What a mysterious piece of machinery. I have no clue as to how it may possibly function, although it does bear similarities to Mr. Forest's own belt. By chance, would you happen to know who produced it?" Egi solemnly shook his head.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting any leads, but I found it by my side one day. The Gashats, the weird cartridges you see me use, are apparently scattered around Gamindustri, but I have no idea what it means if huge chunks of it are being replaced by your own buildings." He explained to the group and Umber let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in.

"Aw, don't worry wolf boy, I'm sure you'll learn about it one day and then you can be an ultra kamen rider like Egi!" Neptune consoled, causing the hunter to perk up at the title.

"Wait, kamen rider!?" Egi merely smirked, pressing the button on the Mighty Action X gashat.

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

"And with a simple Henshin!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! METCCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

Egi stood proudly in his level one form, waiting for the mocking laughter to come in. It wasn't the most badass of armours, but it still did the job and enhanced his strength at the same time.

"Wow, that's so cool!" ruby cheered, applauding. The clapping spread as each hunter joined in, including the teachers and it was all Egi could do to not blush, even though nobody could see him.

"Do the level up! If they think this is cool, that'll blow their socks off." If told him and the doctor grabbed hold of the purple lever, pulling it to reveal the screen.

"It's time for a dai-henshin!"

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

Standing fist raised in his level two suit Egi looked to umber, who applauded slowly and reached out his hand to the transformed rider's confusion. Three different cards flew into his hand before glowing and having Ex-aid appear on the front, his goggles and hair acting as the symbol on the backs.

"You see, I can do that, but I have something different to the level system." Umber took the Decadriver, placing it on his waist and flipping the card around. "Henshin!"

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: EX-AID!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

Egi was left standing at what seemed to be an exact copy of himself, able to mirror any of the moves he did. Even the Decadriver began to warp until it formed a copy of Egi's gamer driver complete down to the last detail.

"Kind of weird isn't it?" asked one of them, the other nodding slowly.

"Hey, do you think if we hide and spin around enough, they wouldn't be able to tell which of us is who?" Egi suggested and it almost looked as if they were about to do it if it weren't for the duo of Blake and IF slapping them around the head.

"Don't you even dare." Blake threatened.

"I don't want to send these people home only to find that you decided to go on a 'holiday'." If deadpanned. Egi just de-transformed, Umber near to following, but paused when his ride booker began to glow. Several cards shot out, revealing extra cards featuring ex-aid's image as the back soaring over to each of his party members and copying their faces onto the surface.

"Ooh, are we counted as Kamen riders too?" Neptune wondered, holding up the card like a child and looking at it happily. 5pb just looked at it in confusion before handing it to Umber.

"Are you able to use them?" She asked him and seeing as there were no objections, he slotted it in to replace the Ex-aid card.

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: 5PB!**_

The armour was odd looking to say the least. It was done in black, with the occasional pink highlight. The helmet had a feminine styling to it, light blue details moulded into the back to give the impression of hair that went down to just below the shoulders. The eyes, segmented as usual, were done in a translucent pink and the choker and shoulder bands were also added into the armour.

"This is weird… but I guess that's another set of cards for my collection." Umber said as he looked over himself. It didn't seem to be especially combat oriented but when Umber carelessly waved his hand the wrong way, the real idol had to jump out of the way of a music note that exploded upon contact with the wall.

"Well, exploding music. So you can get upgrades based on non-armour based fighters… interesting…" Ozpin stated, rubbing his chin. Yang just swung her arm over the armoured boy.

"You really know how to get under a girl's skin, don't you?" She joked, Umber just playing along with it.

"I'm sure Lyrica doesn't mind. I mean, look at me; she's got tough skin."

'Something strange is going on here.' Gai thought. 'He used Faiz Accel instead of Kabuto without any suspicion and had cards based on humans… That shouldn't be possible…'

* * *

"So who can we talk to about this sort of thing then?" Naruto questioned the greying old man who was manning the desk at the fanciest looking building he could find. The simple logic of 'if it looks stuck up, it's probably either royalty or the government' actually seemed to work and the two trainers with him were slowly beginning to see the boy in a new light as opposed to the idiot he seemed like when he first made the suggestion.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who could've done this to your fair homes." Yvoire apologised. "There have been no signs of anything that strange happening… it just looked like your homes arrived out of nowhere."

"Do you really have no idea?" Hinata pleaded, doey eyed. The look almost made the old man break, but he had to remain professional.

"I'm sorry children, but until we can conduct more research and investigation, we won't be able to find a cause. You will simply have to bear with." The man left the group to their own devices, returning to whatever work he had left to do.

"So that was a bust then. What's next?" Ash questioned and the group were left wanting. They couldn't just go to a different 'Basilicom' as they called the fancy government places, for if one didn't know, it was likely that none of the others would either.

"I guess that means we can only go to the other transported place! To the Golem!" Lee cheered, dashing off to the Pokémon that was left outside. The rest of the group ran over quickly to keep up, just in case he tried to agitate the automaton into flying off without them. That would result in some serious injuries.

"And for the last time, it's Golurk, not golem! That's an entirely different Pokémon!" Lune called out to the fleeing boy. Catching up to the hyper ninja and mentally freaking out because he was the oldest there and was meant to set a good example, the group set off one more, towards the great tower that lorded over all of the other buildings.

* * *

"So what is that tower even for then?" Egi asked as they stood outside, Egi's party gazing up at the immense building.

"That's meant to help the other towers in allowing the different kingdoms to communicate, but if we are here, then none of them will be able to talk with each other…" Pyrrha pointed out, causing the hunter group to look down in sadness. There was probably chaos reigning back home and they had no way of returning yet.

"Well, I guess that just means that you've just got to try your hardest to get back then." Compa tried to cheer, but they didn't seem to be willing yet.

"But so far we've managed to get nothing and we have no leads as to why we even managed to get here. The only thing left would be to check out the other transported areas but it's far too likely that they're in the same situation." Ren summed up, rubbing his chin in frustration. Everyone had their own role to play, the Chinese boy being the one who knew what to do, but now that he had no clue as to what they should do, it made him frustrated. It was only Jaune's hand on his shoulder that prevented him from releasing his pent up frustration, instead just wildly shooting into the sky with his twin pistols and slouching down onto a bench with a tired sigh.

"I guess we all need a little rest, huh?" IF stated. Neptune eagerly (and somewhat ironically) leapt up at the thought of having another nap.

"You know, you could be a little more interested in helping these guys back to their own world." Egi scolded, but the short purple haired girl merely gave a loud yawn.

"It's not like I'm not interested," She countered. "It's just that we need all the energy we need if we're going to get these guys home." He just placed his head in his palm.

"Please just go to sleep."

"Okay!" They all placed down their weapons, reluctantly taking a break when the loud roar of a rocket came from above, making them all reclaim them.

"Is that something you usually see in this place?" Gai questioned, pointing to the blue titan that was approaching, several people on its back. Egi just shook his head, hefting up his hammer and preparing the boosters on the back just in case he needed it.

"No, but with all of this crazy stuff happening, I wouldn't put it past dimensional travellers." Without even letting the vehicle he was standing on land, one of the people on the golem jumped off, falling from the incredible height without fear. When the boy landed, for he could not be seen as any older his teens, he pulled out the red handled sabre he had in the ground, dusting off the kicked up dust from his red jacket.

"Hey, the name's Naruto!" he cheerfully introduced himself, sticking out a hand. "Any idea why these places have been forced here? You see, our ragtag crew kinda come from different worlds or something, so we're wondering if you had any clue."

"Naruto! Don't scare me like that!" Hinata yelled as Golurk reached the ground, lowering its passengers and returning to its pokéball to Neptune's and Nora's amazement.

"That was so cool!" The two yelled in unison, looking at each other and giving the other a hi-five. Lune just looked over the incredibly large group that was lazing around, Ruby waving and beckoning him and Ash to join the group.

"Trust me; this'll be the most fun you've had in a while. So many people mean it's like a party!"

* * *

Satoshi panted as he fell to his knees. Never had he expected so much of a beating when he had been mysteriously teleported into the temple, only to find that it was a villain's hideout. He had fought back as hard a she could, only to be incredibly overwhelmed when a robed man decided to join in the fight. None of his spirits were able to hold him off, only just allowing him to flee all the way to the entrance, without any injuries as least. The door was a second away, but the angered calls of the people who resided within were approaching fast. He scrambled to his feet and bolted out of the entranceway, not noticing the haziness in the air as the world change around him. It was only when he ran into IF's back did he become aware of his surroundings.

"Oh, it's you again!" He cheerfully said, looking over the brunette he has sent to the ground.

"Oh, it's you again." The girl echoed, missing a lot of the cheer.

"I never thought I would meet you guys again! Although I don't remember there being so many of you…" He continued, pointedly ignoring IF's muttered threats of castration. Rummaging behind his back, the ghost hunter held out a single eyeball like trinket, done in blue that was similar to the ghost he had been chasing before.

"Newton was fast, but it wasn't enough to stop a seasoned hunter like me! His eyecon means that I have all 14 of them now!" He boasted, pressing a button on the side that caused the iris to be replaced by a '04'. The man would've continued if it weren't for the shaking of the earth, much greater than it had done when the three locations had been brought together.

"Uh oh! Are more places going to appear?" Compa asked, gripping onto one of the bench's legs hard. Her actions were mirrored by everyone, bracing themselves and grabbing hold of whatever was nailed onto the ground. Instead of the giant transportation of areas that had occurred previously, light gathered onto a single point instead, swirling harmlessly like a child had spun their finger in a pool. Once the tremors had stopped, Lune approached the small light, tapping it hesitantly with his foot.

"It doesn't seem that bad." He called out, Umber, Egi and Naruto face-palming to the confusion of the rest.

"When someone says that, it's bound to get worse." Naruto explained for their benefit, backed up by the sudden expansion of the light to cover the ground. From the depths, 5 different figures rose, one non-human, a single female and three men, one of which caused Egi to pause.

"Wait, there's two Egi's now!?" his party cried, eyes darting from the one they had been adventuring with to the clone that stood next to the strange arrivals. The second smirked, holding up a purple gashat.

"Hey. I guess you could say I'm you from a different dimension." Clone Egi explained, clicking the button on the back of his gashat. "We plan on fusing the dimensions and from what I see of this pitiful place, looks like the fun's about to start."

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

"Henshin, dai-henshin."

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY AC~TIOO~N! X!**_

"Well at least he's a different colour than me." Egi quipped, spinning his own gashat in hand. "Henshin!"

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?**_

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER…**_

"Dai-henshin!"

 _ **GATCHAA" LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

"Let's clear this with no continues!" his war cry yelled, the two gamer riders met, locking fists and glaring into each other's eyes. Naruto was subtly nudged by Hinata, who whispered,

"Isn't that the guy we fought?"

"yeah it is, but if he's got a counterpart, then that probably means…" the non-robed man stepped up to the pirates, waving his hand.

"Yo, so I guess that means I've got you to deal with then? If it means I get to rule over an army of Ninja, then so be it." Not waiting for a reply, the man pulled out a key, flipping up the legs before Naruto and his crew could properly analyse it. Holding a phone too similar to the mobirate for their comfort to his chest, he held out the key, yelling,

"Gokai change!" before inserting it and twisting.

 _ **YOOOKAIGER!**_

The suit he wore was sharper on the edges than the typical pirate suit that was used by the Gokaigers. The black visor was also cut more menacingly and the tattered clothes spoke much of what made him choose the name Yokaiger.

"Hey, no taking our turf!" lee complained, pulling out his own Mobirate. "We must teach this man a lesson in how to properly transform!"

"Right!" Hinata and Naruto pulled out their own phones, all three posing with their keys in sync.

"Gokai change!"

 _ **GOOOKAIGER!**_

"Gokai-red!" Naruto said, flicking his thumb over his nose.

"Gokai-pink!" Hinata stated proudly with a curtsey.

"Gokai-green!" Lee yelled with passion, rubbing his legs.

"Kaizoku sentai!"

"Gokaiger!"

* * *

The woman walked with a seductive swing of her hips, slowly making her way to Umber before cupping his chin.

"Well, you seem like you've got stamina to spare." She commented with a finger trailing down the boy's chest. "A shame that you won't be able to show me what you can do." A bullet to the side of her head stopped the motion completely, Blake lowering Gambol Shroud's pistol in satisfaction.

"Umber, don't get seduced by the enemy." She stated, Umber awkwardly rubbing his head in response. Placing the Decadriver at his waist and holding up the decade card proudly, Umber said with a slight cough,

"I will not allow any harm to come to this world we are in. If it means returning this place to how it should be and being able to go home, then I shall combat you with everything I've got! Henshin!"

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**_

The woman watched unimpressed at the transformation, pulling out her own card and placing a hand over her waist. A Decadriver of her own appeared and she expertly slid the card in and closed it in a single motion.

"You think you're so good world destroyer? Then let's see how you handle this! Henshin!"

 _ **KAIJIN RIDE: DECADE! DARK!**_

A copy of umber's armour sans the pink appeared over her body, the woman taking her copy of the ride booker and pulling it into blade mode. Umber had little time to do his own, but managed to deflect the sword with the side of the actual container.

"Alright then, let's rock it." He declared, dashing forward.

* * *

Lune pulled out his Pokédex, not believing his eyes when he saw the Mewtwo in front of him.

 _ **Mewtwo, the genetic Pokémon. A Pokémon formed from years of horrifying genetic splicing and DNA based experiments, it is said to be the most savage of Pokémon for the lack of heart it has. A combination of mew's and a human's genes, it was designed with only battle in mind, resulting in its one track mind when it comes to combat.**_

"Woah, so it really is a Mewtwo." Ash gasped before worriedly facing Lune. "Are you sure you can beat a legendary Pokémon like that!?"

"Don't worry about me Ash." The older trainer replied, rubbing his head. "Think about what Lune, Umber, Egi and if what I expect will happen does, the rest of our group, have to deal with. They fight themselves unlike us, but I have faith in my partners' strength. When the world's on the line, things get a little more serious than just collecting objects usually, but that also means our strength becomes unrivalled!" All six pokéballs were thrown in the air, each ready to fight for their lives against the legendary feline.

"What a nice short speech." Mewtwo snarked, psychically pulling out three pokéballs and throwing them, releasing Charizard, an Ivysaur and a Blastoise, angry and ready for action. "Perhaps this will be more fun than I thought.

"Cosmog, are you alright fighting?" Lune asked the small cosmic Pokémon, Cosmog happily crying and waving its two appendages. "That's good then. Alright, Lucario!" the star shirted trainer pressed a stone on the back of his Z-ring, causing a similar stone on Lucario's neck to glow with a rainbow light. "With the unbreakable bonds of battle! Mega evolve!" a pink light surrounded the jackal Pokémon, exploding off of him to reveal red fur on his feet, hands and the end of appendages that looked like hair. The yellow fur grew wilder, the tail looking untamed while spikes developed on the arms, legs and shoulders. Mega Lucario gave a loud roar, a sign for all Pokémon to begin battling.

"And as for the rest of you who would stop us from fusing the dimensions…" The robed man began before spreading his arms. Copious amounts of bulbous orange headed humanoids appeared alongside various shadow tainted animals that gradually began to rampage towards the group.

"Bugster!?" 5pb said in shock, while the hunters narrowed their eyes.

"And Grimm…." Yang added, punching her fists as she cocked Ember Celica. "Nothing like a mob to celebrate some new friends."

"You shall not stop us you know!" Yurusei roared out. "You could have a hundred heroes; you will never stop this and when the worlds combine, I shall reign over the chaos!"

"Alright, so we've got a crazy man who wants to mix worlds and a whole butt ton of Grimm and whatever those other things are." Ruby summarised. "Okay then, Yang Blake, you take the Ursa. Weiss, you're with Gai; take on the nevermore above and stop any feathers from interrupting the others. Pyrrha, Jaune, Help out with Compa, IF and 5pb so they don't get overwhelmed. You two, we'll need backup on all fronts!" Ruby's orders were met with a loud,

"Right!" each person preparing their weapons. Ruby happily reached into the small of her back, unfolding crescent rose into all of its glory.

"This is seriously not what I needed right now." IF complained, Qatars in hand. Compa, with her needle out and primed, tried to calm the girl down, just so that she didn't head into her screaming mode.

"We'll be fine Iffy, we've got Ren and Nora helping out!" the two nodded, Hammer in hand and pistols cocked. 5pb, tested each string before giving a loud strum, the electric guitar echoing in the massive battle field the plain outside Beacon had become.

"It's time for the main protagonist to shine!" Neptune cheered, grabbing the sword that materialised in front of her. The hyper girl ran up to Ruby, who hi-fived her quickly.

"Right then!" the small reaper happily declared. "Teams, let's move out for operation 'make sure we don't die in a horrible combination of universes!'" those words were the signal that would start the mass conflict that would rend the field lifeless.

"This will either go swimmingly or incredibly horrifyingly." Gai mused as he flipped the orb ring in his hand before pulling it to his chest. "For my sanity, I hope it's the first!"

"Ultraman-san!"

 _ **ULTRAMAN! "Ha!"**_

"Tiga-san!"

 _ **ULTRAMAN TIGA! "Cha!"**_

"I need to borrow the power of your light!"

 _ **FUSION UP!**_

 _ **ULTRMAN ORB! SPECIUM ZEPELLION!**_

"I am Orb! I light the darkness and ward off evil!" The now massive man spoke, his deep voice echoing. "Let's see what you've got then!" The giant Ultraman crashed his foot against the earth, sending any uncrushed bugsters and Grimm flying away from the impact. The airborne creatures were then quickly sniped out of the sky by Ruby and Compa, each twisting and spinning around the other as they efficiently cut down the air forces.

"I'm on 26!" Ruby yelled to the nurse in training, cleanly shooting the head off of one of the bugsters. "Make that 27." Compa paused in her rapid fire, to quickly applaud the dark haired girl, stabbing one of the bugsters that had foolishly decided to charge towards the pair, injecting the fluid within the needle and causing it to flop lifelessly to the floor before dissolving.

"So 27 from the air… and 5 from the ground!" She proudly stated, causing Ruby to pout and slice around her, cutting cleanly through the Boarbatusk that had planned to attack. This little competition just became personal.

* * *

"Specium Kousen!" another of the bright blue light beams mowed down a pair of Nevermores, their singed bodies falling to a better height for Weiss to deal with. While she could certainly cause a large amount of damage with her many glyphs and could even summon something as large, if maybe a little smaller, with enough training, seeing the brute force that Gai wielded in his immense form.

'Does he use his semblance to grow or become smaller like this?' Weiss wondered. Like the power that enabled Weiss to create Glyphs through the use of her own aura, Gai too could wield his to manipulate his size, either growing or shrinking parts or his entire body at will.

"Hey, Umber!" Gai called down to the much smaller rider, who was exchanging blows at incredible speeds with Hikari.

"Gai, I'm kinda busy right now!" he replied, ducking away from a slice that would've bisected him had he not dodged at the last moment. The dark Decade made to attack once more but had to stop as a sudden thunderbolt flew across the battlefield, courtesy of Pikachu.

"Nice shot Pikachu!" Ash cheered, rubbing the mouse Pokémon's head but stopping with a sweatdrop when he began to shoot sparks off of his cheeks.

"Are any more of your cards going crazy?" Gai continued, slamming an incoming Nevermore downward, the Grimm bird impacting the earth with a loud crash. The wolf faunus opened the ride booker, nearly dropping the blade when several cards flew out and landed in Gai's hands, numerous overs flashing to full colour in front of him.

"As I thought. If they really are fusing the different worlds, then the powers of riders that came from other worlds would focus on the nearest decade." The giant explained before the ring on his chest flashed, unleashing a dome of light that shined like the night stars.

"Ryuki-san!"

 _ **KAMEN RIDER RYUKI! "Henshin!"**_

"Hibiki-san!"

 _ **KAMEN RIDER HIBIKI! "Haaaa…"**_

"Allow me the strengths of your fires!"

 _ **FUSION UP!**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDER: BLAZE INTENSITY!**_

"I am Kamen rider Blaze Intensity! Evil will never put out the fire in my heart!" In lieu of the silver suit he wore before, Gai now donned a purple one, accented by crimson fiery patters. The helmet had silver grills coming over the eyes, slightly obscuring the dark violet orbs beneath. A silver chest-piece shone as the huge man held up the dragon's head that covered his left arm. Thrusting it forward and opening the mouth, a humongous flame stream burst forth, incinerating a quartet of approaching Ursa.

"Hey, careful! You don't want to burn out to early!" Yang warned as she punched one of the bear Grimm in the face, the bone mask it wore cracking. A shotgun blast to the cracks broke it completely, along with the head as it slumped motionless to the ground. An unexpected force moved her to the side; a Boarbatusk rolling through the space she had just been in and in the time it took her to get her bearings back, Blake was already stood over a quickly dissolving body. A loud yell made them turn to IF, who was panting heavily as dying flames and lightning sparks danced around her on the charred corpses of beast and humanoid alike.

"That's what you pricks get for trying to touch me!" She growled, spitting on the floor. The brunette's quatars sparked dangerously as more of the bugsters drew close, a combination of chef attire and casual clothes ganging up to attack her.

"Um, should we help her?" Blake asked, somewhat scared by the fire that licked the sharp blade in the short girl's hand. Yang just gave the cat girl a laugh, jumping to IF's side and raising her fists.

"Of course. We're all in this mess together, so we can die together too!" The grim statement was said with far too much cheer for either If or Blake to shake off but the Black wearing girl leapt gracefully to IF's right.

"I guess we should get this done then." If nodded as the cat faunus slotted a dust infused bullet magazine into her gun. Giving a strange garbled cry, the bugsters began their charge, the three girls jumping into the assault.

* * *

 _ **JAKIIIN!**_

Egi forced the Gashacon Breaker's sword against the black Ex-aid's bug visor, the screech of chainsaw teeth against the metal nearly causing him to drop the weapon. A firm push allowed him to get a couple of slashes in, a quick double tap of the green B button found on the side meaning that both hits dealt double the damage. Through the sparks, the doctor was able to see that a small chunk of the fake rider's gauge had disappeared, leaving him slightly weaker.

"I see that you deserve nothing less than my full attention now." The black ex-aid commented, taking the bug visor off of its handle and turning it so the red half pointed forwards. Several repeated presses of the large button sent out lasers that Egi wasn't able to dodge. The impact was good enough to take away a quarter of his own gauge, Egi lightly growling at the mocking laughter that came from his evil counterpart.

"You look surprised. Did you really think that would be all I had? A simple chainsaw?" Egi grasped at the yellow gashat that was at his side, pressing the button and speedily inserting it into the driver's second slot.

 _ **DO RE MI FA BEAT!**_

"I guess I should kick it up a notch as well! Dai-dai-dai-henshin!"

 _ **GATCHAAN!**_

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

 _ **AGATCHAA!**_

 _ **D-D-DO-RE-MI-FA-SO-LA-TI-DO! OKAY! DO-RE-M-FA BEAT!**_

A small yellow robot came from the game projection behind him, dropping musical notes over the dark ex-aid's head until he exploded, the sound of 'Miss…' echoing with it. The robot quickly returned to Egi before engulfing him, the body forming chest armour that shone with a golden glow. Sliding his fingers over the yellow visor that appeared on his helmet, the doctor scratched the turntable that appeared on his right forearm, causing a rousing beat to start playing from a shoulder mounted boom box. Gracefully moving to the pounding beat, the dark rider couldn't keep up with the steady strikes.

"Are you having fun yet Ren!?" Nora screamed as she blew up yet another Ursa with her special grenades, unfolding the launcher into its hammer form and batting a silently approaching bugster into the distance. "Home run!"

"Focus Nora! The battlefield has a time and a place for playing around." The Asian boy scolded, slicing up a Boarbatusk sent his way. The pink girl pouted, angrily pointing a finger towards 5pb.

"But she gets to play the guitar!" She protested, but Ren merely gestured to her again.

"Tell me that again when your hammer begins calling down a lightning storm instead of strength enhancement." 5pb was lost in her own music, jamming out with the added beat of Egi's attack in the background. Monsters were fleeing left, right and centre as the large bolts rained from above, frying any creature unfortunate enough to be caught in one of the random locations that they fell.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Ruby instructed Neptune, who had decided to crash her and Compa's shoot off competition.

"Don't worry, she'll be more likely to throw a concert after this than purposely attack anyone!" Neptune said as an attempt at reassurance, causing Ruby to fall to the floor.

'Her rocking out like that is exactly what I'm afraid of.' The reaper thought to herself, shaking her head and speeding off in a burst of petals to find her next opponent. Being around the electrically charged air gave her too many thoughts of Nora and the hyper girl was only good in small amounts.

* * *

"Lucario, use Crunch! NineTails, go for an ice beam! Decidueye, peck followed by spirit shackle! Golurk, shadow punch! Cosmog, you just tackle it while Aegislash; you give Mewtwo a shadow sneak!" Lune barked out, each Pokémon darting away. The Mewtwo gave a simple Harrumph, dodging the ice beam by flying above it and gliding to the side to avoid Cosmog's body. However, it was when Decidueye managed to sneak up on the genetic Pokémon and peck it when things started to go to Lune's advantage. The feline was distracted, meaning that Golurk was free to give Mewtwo a punch, the shadowy energy being super effective against the Pokémon. Mega Lucario crunched down on Mewtwo in the air, throwing it down to the ground where Decidueye was able to pin an arrow quill into its shadow, harming it further and preventing it from moving to far away. The royal sword Pokémon stretched its own shadow to reach Mewtwo's, the ghost type move finishing the super effective combo with devastating effect.

"That's great!" the trainer cheered. "Now Use Ice beam on it until you can freeze Mewtwo NineTails!" the regal ice typed slowly moved forward, keeping the frosty beam trained on Mewtwo. A protect raised at the last moment was all that saved him from taking the attack, the dome preventing any form of move from getting in.

"I'm surprised that you made me do this Lune Heir." Mewtwo spoke, its concentration never wavering far from keeping the barrier erected. "I shall not let myself be beaten though. Not when I too can Mega evolve!" the same Pink energy that had transformed Lucario before covered Mewtwo, forcing it to change and grow stronger. The tail disappeared, moving to the back of its head while a loop appeared on top. Its body and limbs grew more lithe, the muscle being converted into extra psychic power as the now mega evolved Mewtwo stared menacingly with glowing eyes.

"Fall to my strength." A slight clenching of its hand sent the six Pokémon off of the ground; a casual flick sent them flying backwards. Umber had to jump back when the creatures came barrelling past, taking the dark decade with them.

"You know, I think she's getting the short end of the straw here." Umber mused, scratching the back of his head. So far she had taken the most abuse and it was getting hard for the rider to take her seriously.

"Um, sorry!" Lune called out to the faunus, but he just waved off the concern.

"You might want to try and get your Pokémon back though." Umber yelled back, pointing to the pile they had formed, Hikari buried underneath. "I don't think she likes it under there."

* * *

Satoshi looked at the surrounding carnage in fearful awe. What the hell were those people trying to do that would cause conflict of this scale!?

'Although considering that those places aren't really fitting in with the scenery, perhaps they really are serious about this whole thing…' He thought. Placing his hands at his waist, a belt of his own formed, the main bulk made to look like a blanket ghost with a single eye. Fumbling about in his shirt pocket, he pulled out an eye shaped object similar to the one Newton was held in, pressing the black button on the left to change the iris for a white 'G'. A button on the top of his driver opened up the front and he inserted the eyecon into the slot, pulling back the front and pulling out an orange handle at the side to close the eye.

 _ **EYE! (Pun on 'aye!')**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

Bringing his arms around in a circle, he raised them up before lowering them left under right, the upper hand with two fingers extended upward. Opening his eyes, Satoshi shouted,

"Henshin!" as he used his right arm to push the handle back in, bringing his left arm across his chest and opening the eye on the front, the object within now displaying a simple face.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE!**_

 _ **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST!**_

Orange lines formed over his body, forming into black armour that had orange veins pulsing with power. Upon the blank helmet, the face within the eyecon appearing to cover it. Orange filled the face plate, leaving two blank spaces for eyes as a coat; black with an orange highlight came down upon him. Pulling a sword out of the driver, he ran forward, ready to join the battle.

"I would like to remind you that you aren't the only one with such power my dear Egi." The black ex-aid said as he pulled out a green gashat, pressing his thumb firmly on the back button.

 _ **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**_

Egi had to stop when the green pixelating wave came at him, jumping over knowing the effects it could have.

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **GATCHAAN!**_

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY AC~TIOO~N! X!**_

 _ **AGATCHAA!**_

 _ **SHAKARIKI-SHAKARIKI! BAD-BAD! SHAKA-TO! RIKI-TO! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**_

A bike came out of the graffiti styled game screen, quickly folding parts up and placing itself on the black ex-aid's shoulders, a piece resembling a cyclist's helmet attaching itself to the black spikes.

"Aw, come on!" the Egi groaned, hitting his fist on the ground. "I thought I would have something keep me ahead!" his complaint was heard though as a blade appeared in a wisp of smoke, slicing down the bike wearing rider. The smoke grew to reveal Satoshi in his full glory, faceplate glowing.

"Looks like I cut it a bit thin there, didn't I?" He joked, pulling Egi back up. "Call me Kamen rider ghost. You could say I'm like your rider senior; I've been on the scene for a long time." Egi was left at a lost, simply taking in the new rider's appearance.

"Your power is coats?" he simply asked, thinking back to how Newton had an appearance similar to a coat, causing Satoshi to slump a little.

"You don't have to say that like it's a bad thing! I can literally all upon the power of our ancestors and all you care about is the coat?" He began to pull at various parts of the fabric, searching for something.

"Well, it does seem to be an odd way of manifesting it."

"Say the guy who wears a helmet with hair like that.

"I didn't get to choose what the game character would look like you know!"

"And I didn't get to choose the fact that I have ghosts that look like coats!" a laser splashed harmlessly at their feet, drawing their attention back to the black ex-aid.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your little lover's spat," spat the second Egi sarcastically. "But I think we all have better things to do with our lives. Can we hurry this up so I can crush the both of you?" the two shared a resolute nod before brandishing their blades. Taking separate sides, they each approached him but the wheels on his shoulder blocked the swords, leaving the dark rider free to punch them. He then proceeded to detach the right side wheel, pink where the other was green, and threw it at the fallen pair, causing an explosion to occur.

"Egi! Satoshi!" If yelled out when she saw the blast engulf the two, her cry echoed by the rest of the party. That sadness turned into confusion as a light glow seemed to pierce the flames before they were suddenly blown away, disintegrating any surrounding monsters and yet protecting any of their friends from harm. A large chunk of the bugster and Grimm were eradicated, leaving all confused at the sudden burst of strength.

"What's happening to them Naruto?" Hinata questioned, entranced by the golden glow. "It's so pretty…"

"I honestly have no idea." The red pirate admitted, stabbing his sabre slightly into the ground. None of them were able to explain the miraculous occurrence, least of all the attackers.

"Goddamn, I wasn't told about this in my contract!" Yoromu complained, receiving the harming light to the entirety of his body, burning away even the ashes of the man.

"Wait, why is he the only one to die?" Questioned, scratching at his head. The pirates paused, before Naruto had a sudden hit of inspiration.

"He called himself Yokaiger right? I guess that he took too much light for a Yokai to handle, being creatures of evil."

"This crazy power…" Yurusei muttered, feeling his robes flying back from the force. "It was never meant to be awakened…"

* * *

Egi had fully expected to be beaten when the wheel of a pedal bicycle of all things decided to explode in their faces, so when the calming light surrounded them protectively before going on to blow up a massive chunk of the surrounding invasion force, he was left with an odd mix of relief and excitement. There, hovering above them were a single eyecon and three different gashats that slowly lowered and bathing them in a blessed light. Satoshi reached out for the eyecon, the small object glowing and growing until a massive infinity sign rested above it, the entire thing done in a glittery white. A press of the button resulted in a flash of light, a heavenly choir giving a single note as the rainbow iris changed to display an infinity symbol.

"Huh, Mugen eyecon is it?" Satoshi said, admiring the small thing in his hand. "They say that it didn't really exist; a combination of all of humanity's potential in a single point…"

In Egi's hands were three very different gashats. One was done in a brilliant gold, an image of himself, Satoshi, Umber and many other riders armoured up and fighting some invisible threat with the title of 'Kamen Rider Ganbarizing' on the front. The next was done in a metallic black, an image of Neptune in her other form alongside three other strange women under the title 'Hyperdimension Neptunia'. The last done in gold of less lustre and with a dragon head moulded into the bottom, had a fierce dragon on the side, along with the title of 'Drago Knight Hunter Z'. when the protective barrier had dissipated, revealing the pair to the world once more, Egi pressed the button on Drago Knight Hunter Z.

 _ **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**_

But instead of just releasing the wave of pixels, it also left his hand, splitting into four and landing carefully in Neptune, If, Compa and 5pb's palms.

"Um, what's with the gashat?" Ash asked, having no real idea about their capabilities. Gai thought for a moment before hitting his fist against his palm.

"Girls! Press the button and hold the gashat to your chest!" he called out, confusing them.

"um Gai, how is that meant to do anything?" Umber asked the now shrunken Ultraman, Decade's opponent left crush under weight too much for her to bear.

"Just trust me, I've seen something like this before." He reassured, watching carefully as Egi's party followed his instructions.

"I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Neptune stated before pressing the button.

 _ **FANG!**_

"Well, If Neptune wasn't vaporised…" If reasoned before clicking her own.

 _ **BLADE!**_

"Okay then, my turn!" Compa cheered with her own press.

 _ **GUN!**_

"Right!" 5pb whispered, flicking her thumb on her own.

 _ **CLAW!**_

The four game screens that appeared behind the four combined into one single large screen, a dragon like creature coming out of the pixels' depth. The girls each held their gashat to their chests, the yellow energy sparking off of them as the dragon split into parts, the limbs duplicated, and attached themselves onto Egi's party.

 _ **D-D-DRAGO! KNI-KN-KN-KNIGHT! DRAGO-DRAGO-DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER!**_

 _ **NEPTUNE!**_

 _ **IF!**_

 _ **COMPA!**_

 _ **LYRICA!**_

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Compa exclaimed in awe, looking at the twin pronged object on her left arm. Holding out towards one of the left over Grimm resulted in a high velocity laser blasting off the Ursa's head without issue.

"So mine's a sword?" IF asked herself, swinging her right arm and decapitating a pair of Bugster. "That's so totally amazing!"

"I'm a fire breathing dragon; all of your arguments are invalid!" Neptune cheered, moving around like she imagined a dragon would do so. "Hear my fearsome roar!" The roar was made even more fearsome by the stream of blue flames she unleashed from the mouth that covered her head.

"Does it really think… I need all of this?" 5pb quietly asked, looking at the gun and sword attached to her arms and the additional armour added to her legs. The thumbs up that Egi gave her did little to help her embarrassment , her blush made even harder.

"Ooh, do we get something like that!?" Ruby asked Umber, tugging at his arm.

"I don't think I have anything like that." He quickly apologised, trying to shake off the girl that was grasping desperately at his arm. Satoshi laughed at what their little trick had caused, nudging Egi and motioning with his Mugen eyecon.

"So, shall we?" was the simple question a he opened up his driver, replacing the ore eyecon and placing in the Mugen eyecon in its place.

 _ **MUGEN SHINKA!**_

 _ **~BATCHARIMINA~! ~BATCHARIMINA~!**_

"The standby call was much more dramatic this time, with the man sounding more regal. Egi just took out his own Gashats in response, placing in both of his new acquired one in.

 _ **KAMEN RIDER GANBARIZING!**_

 _ **HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA!**_

 _ **GASHAT!**_

 _ **LET'S RIDE! METCCHA RIDE! MUUCHA RIDE! WHAT'S YOUR RIDE!?**_

 _ **I'M A LEGEND RIDER…**_

 _ **GATCHAA! LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **RIDER PUNCH! HENSHIN! RIDER GANBARIZING!**_

 _ **AGATCHAA!**_

 _ **BLACK! WHITE! PURPLE-GREEN! HYPERDIMENSION! NEPTUNIA~…**_

In lieu of the pink, green and yellow he had before, the majority of the suit was dome in gold, the metal shining in the sunlight. Stylish hair spikes were replaced by a smooth surface, and the linings were done in silver. The rider gauge and H.U.D was covered by the futuristic armour that the Hyperdimension Neptunia gashat gave, along with the direction pads on the head. The portrait wheel appeared , showing a single weapon spinning before it was dropped in Egi's hand, the rider pressing a button and having a light blade blade rise from the hilt.

 _ **GASHACON BEAMER!**_

 _ **CHOU KAIGAN! MUGEN!**_

 _ **KEPP GOING! G-G-G-G-G-G GOTTA GHOST!**_

A white coat replaced the simple black and orange as the suit underneath changed into a glowing white with rainbow infinity signs. The shoulder pads became more pronounced and a glittery veil covered the face of the helmet, black replacing orange and a glowing orange to replace black. Pulling back the hood revealed a white helmet beneath, a single horn protruding out of it as both the sword he was previously wielding and a red blade with two eyecon holders appeared in his hands.

"I am ghost: Mugen damashii!" Satoshi proudly declared, brandishing his swords.

"And I am Ex-aid: hyper-rider gamer!" Egi followed, with a flourish of his hand. Their dramatic transformation was upstaged when the entire group pus the villains were transported to a different location, seemingly in the infinite reaches of space, where multiple earths were slowly encroaching on each other. Mewtwo gave a smirk as the intense burns he had achieved caused him to faint.

'So this is where the end is… but who shall be victorious after?' were the legendry's last thoughts. The second Ex-aid was having similar thoughts.

"Ex-aid… I want you to fulfil a single request for me." Egi turned to the man as he spoke, warily eyeing the smirk he had. "Don't die before we see each other again." Before Egi could respond, the evil Egi clicked his Kimiwaza slot holder's button, disappearing in a flash of light.

 _ **STAGE! SELECT!**_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW USELESS THESE PEOPLE ALL ARE!" Yurusei roared, angrily waving his hand to summon an entire legion of new monsters. "Not when I'm this close! I won't have my story end here!"

"Actually, you will." Naruto interrupted, placing his hands in a cross seal. In an instant, hundreds of clones appeared in puffs of smoke, each holding out a key of their own. "You see, when you chose to fight us, you weren't just preparing to fight one of us. You incurred the wrath of over two hundred and fifty super sentai members."

 _ **ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**_

 _ **ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**_

 _ **ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!**_

"And that's in addition to forty five years' worth of kamen riders!" Umber cheerfully added.

"We only have seven Pokémon here, but back in our world, there are over seven hundred that will eagerly fight back if we fall now!" Lune declared, accompanied by the yells of his Pokémon and Ash with Pikachu.

"The Ultramen will always defend our earth, no matter what and everyone else's too!" Gai added, throwing down his deck of cards to the cloned umber.

"So you weren't just fighting twenty six, oh no." Satoshi concluded, each copy preparing to transform.

"You challenged one thousand and 27 of us!" Egi called and the transformations began.

"Gokai change!"

"Henshin!" **(warning: long list ahead. skip if you already know every single super sentai team, kamen rider and/or ultraman. pokemon not listed)**

 _ **GOOORANGER!**_

 _ **JJJAKQ!**_

 _ **BAAATTLE FEVER!**_

 _ **DEEENJIMAN!**_

 _ **SUUUN VULCAN!**_

 _ **GOOOGLE FIVE!**_

 _ **DYYYNAMAN!**_

 _ **BIIIOMAN!**_

 _ **CHAAANGEMAN!**_

 _ **FLAAASHMAN!**_

 _ **MAAASKMAN!**_

 _ **LIIIVEMAN!**_

 _ **TUUURBORANGER!**_

 _ **FIIIVEMAN!**_

 _ **JEEETMAN!**_

 _ **ZYUUURANGER!**_

 _ **DAAAIRANGER!**_

 _ **KAAAKURANGER!**_

 _ **OOOHRANGER!**_

 _ **CAAARRANGER!**_

 _ **MEEEGARANGER!**_

 _ **GIIINGAMAN!**_

 _ **GO-GOOO FIVE!**_

 _ **TIIIMERANGER!**_

 _ **GAOOORANGER!**_

 _ **HUUURICANEGER!**_

 _ **AAABARANGER!**_

 _ **DEEEKARANGER!**_

 _ **MAAAGIRANGER!**_

 _ **BOOOUKENGER!**_

 _ **GEEEKIRANGER!**_

 _ **GOOO-ONGER!**_

 _ **SHIIINKENGER!**_

 _ **GOOOSEIGER!**_

 _ **GOOOKAIGER!**_

 _ **GOOO-BUSTERS!**_

 _ **KYOOORYUGER!**_

 _ **TOOOQGER!**_

 _ **NIIINNINGER!**_

 _ **ZYUUUOHGER!**_

 _ **KYUUURANGER!**_

 _ **GOOO-STRIKERS!**_

 _ **MAAAMORUGER!**_

 _ **RELIIIGIRANGER!**_

 _ **SWAAAPMAN!**_

 _ **BEEEAT FIVE!**_

 _ **MEEEGAMAN!**_

 _ **SAAAMURAIGER!**_

 _ **CHEEESSRANGER!**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: ICHIGO!**_

 _ **NIIGO!**_

 _ **V3!**_

 _ **RIDERMAN!**_

 _ **X!**_

 _ **AMAZON!**_

 _ **STRONGER!**_

 _ **SKYRIDER!**_

 _ **SUPER-ONE!**_

 _ **ZX!**_

 _ **BLACK!**_

 _ **BLACK RX!**_

 _ **SHIN!**_

 _ **ZO!**_

 _ **J!**_

 _ **KUUGA!**_

 _ **AGITO!**_

 _ **RYUKI!**_

 _ **FAIZ!**_

 _ **BLADE!**_

 _ **HIBIKI!**_

 _ **KABUTO!**_

 _ **DEN-O!**_

 _ **KIVA!**_

"Kamen rider Decade!"

 _ **DOUBLE!**_

 _ **OOO!**_

 _ **FOURZE!**_

 _ **WIZARD!**_

 _ **GAIM!**_

 _ **DRIVE!**_

"Kamen rider Ghost!"

Kamen rider Ex-aid!"

 _ **ULTRA RIDE: ULTRAMAN!**_

 _ **ULTRA SEVEN!**_

 _ **JACK!**_

 _ **ACE!**_

 _ **TARO!**_

 _ **LEO!**_

 _ **JONIAS!**_

 _ **80!**_

 _ **TIGA!**_

 _ **DYNA!**_

 _ **GAIA!**_

 _ **NEOS!**_

 _ **COSMOS!**_

 _ **NEXUS!**_

 _ **MAX!**_

 _ **MEBIUS!**_

 _ **X!**_

 _ **ZERO!**_

 _ **ZOFFY!**_

 _ **KING!**_

 _ **ASTRA!**_

 _ **HIKARI!**_

 _ **JUSTICE!**_

 _ **XENON!**_

 _ **BELIAL!**_

 _ **CHUCK!**_

 _ **SCOTT!**_

 _ **POWERED!**_

 _ **GINGA!**_

"I am Ultraman Orb!"

"And evil shall never prevail!" the war cry was heard in many a universe, the declaration of justice breathing peace and unity where the chaos of the worlds colliding would bring destruction. Yurusei hadn't expected such a massive group to appear, turning what he had expected to be an overrun fight into a full out war. As Egi, Lune, Umber, Naruto and the rest of the force all rushed forward to combat him immediately, the rest of the army met the monsters head on, led by the firsts of their kind.

* * *

"Rider kick!" raising his staff to block Egi's incoming kick, the robed man's arm began to strain even with all the power that was coming through from the dimensional fusion. While dodging several strikes and bullets, his mind casted back to when he was still learning under his master.

" _Remember, all evil and good draw from the same power. It is only who uses it for what purpose that defines it."_

'Was I truly foolish enough to grant them power when I took my own?' he pondered, broken out of his thoughts by the several blasts from Naruto's Gokai gun.

"Pay attention now." The young pirate scolded as Hinata came in and swept the evil sorcerer off of his feet. "You may want to keep an eye on everyone you're fighting."

"I don't need a child to tell me how to-" The angry rant was cut off by the light sword slash that Egi gave, followed quickly by 5pb and IF with their draconic blades. Not to be out staged, Pyrrha and Ruby slid and jumped towards him respectively, shooting him down before slicing him. Weiss summoned a giant version of her Glyph, something she had never done before, as a fist came launching out and hammering into Yurusei's hastily erected barrier, smashing it easily. Satoshi followed up with a series of punches and kicks, pushing and pulling the handle on his driver.

 _ **IKARI SHINE!**_

 _ **KANASHIMI BREAK!**_

Re-summoning the swords into his hands, the sunglassesslasher and gan-gun sabre both charged with energy before he swung them down, sending the two blasts into the sorcerer. Ex-aid was quickly behind him, a powerful kick sending him back towards the fray.

"Come on now! We're treating you like a game of Volleyball!" Satoshi taunted, bouncing on the balls of his feet, though Yurusei was too busy being manhandled by Jaune and Gai.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt again!" Ash ordered, the mouse Pokémon jumping off of his shoulder to strike Yurusei with pure electricity while Lune was already preparing for a z-move.

"With the strength of steel, Aegislash, use corkscrew crash! With the fury of the fighting, Lucario, All-out pummelling! With the deftness of the Decidueye, sinister arrow raid! With the genius of the ghost, Golurk, Neverending-nightmare! With the intrigue of the ice, NineTails, subsonic slammer! And with the power of the psychic, Cosmog! Shattered psyche!" A large amount of the yellow aura poured from lune into his Pokémon, each shining with strength. Decidueye took to the skies as Golurk released darkness underneath, causing Jaune to jump out of the way with an "EEP!" as ghostly hands held Yurusei to the ground. NineTails, atop of a pillar of ice, sent down a huge beam that left frost in the air while Cosmog invaded his mind, slamming him against the walls of his mindscape. The ghost hands receded, revealing a battered sorcerer, but Lucario came in with his attack, beating down fiercely on the man before Decidueye dived from above with his arrows behind him to finish it all off, Aegislash charged forward, covering him with a tornado of slashes before chucking him down to the ground.

Umber was waiting beneath, sword pointed upwards as the man landed on it full force. Sliding the blade out of his body and slashing at him more, he threw Yurusei into the centre of the group, a bullet to go along with it.

"It's time for a Christmas present." He quipped, placing the yellow card into his driver. The pirates followed, keys in both their swords and their guns, Satoshi with his handle pulled in and out while Egi had his Ganbarizing gashat in his slot holder and inserted the Neptunia gashat into the Gashacon Beamer.

"Even if I fall today, there will always be another to take my place!" Yurusei warned on his last breath. "You will never remember this yet We will and many will come to avenge me!"

"What are you even yapping on about?" Yang questioned impatiently.

"When the dimensions are put back to normal, anything that happened here will be erased! You won't remember any of it, but powerful enchantments mean we shall!"

"um, just shut up man." Jaune old the robed man on the floor. "It doesn't matter if we never remember each other. We met and we will always know that we were friends, even if we don't remember, we will know."

"Aw, Jaune's becoming philosophical!" Yang cheered, clapping the boy on his back. And now to celebrate…"

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Lee cheered, his sentiment echoed by all around him.

"Gokai shoot and slash!"

"Specium Kousen!"

 _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!**_

 _ **INOCHI DAI-KAIGAN! GOD OMEGA DRIVE!**_

 _ **KIMIOUJA!**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDER CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

 _ **HYPERDIMENSION CRITICAL FINISH!**_

 _ **DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

"HAAAA!"

A giant crash was heard as the attacks collided on the man. Once the dust had settled, there a moment of silence, before cracks filled with dark energy began to appear all over his body as it exploded in a bright flash of light.

* * *

"So what are we going to do today?" Ash asked Lune excitedly, pulling Lune along with him as they walked towards the centre of town.

"Well we could start looking for the next gym I suppose, or we could just go shopping again." The older trainer suggested, rubbing his chin Ash looked through the small booklet he had with him, flicking through until he landed on a certain page.

"I know, we could go check out that new show they're airing at the Pokémon centre!" the young boy said, pointing to a bunch of strangely dressed men fighting evil monsters. Lune felt something tickle the back of his mind, like a memory that he couldn't quite remember, but he pushed it to the side.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

"I swear you cheated." Weiss accused, having just had her ass kicked by Ruby in one of the arcade games. The young reaper merely smiled smugly, the money of all who had bet against her ringing in her pocket.

"I told you that you shouldn't have bet against her Gai." Umber scolded, having received a small amount of the money as well for being the only one other than her sister to vote for her. Gai was drying hois ters next to Jaune, both having bet large amounts.

"But it's more about skill than actual fighting ability, so Weiss should've won." He sniffled out, cowering when Weiss tried to smack him round the head.

"Are you saying that I couldn't win in an actual fight!?" She demanded angrily. Umber just laughed along with the others as they headed off back to Beacon, although he felt like the trek was much longer than the wolf faunus had thought it to be before.

"I'm sure I'm just imagining things."

* * *

"Aim a little higher Lee, you need to keep yourself balanced!"

"I'm trying, yet this whole swordplay seems fair inferior to me simply using my fists!" Naruto and Lee were sparring, Hinata at the side in case they needed any little extra help. Lee had at first been adamant against using the sword, but took it up anyway and while he wasn't yet a master, he was coming along nicely.

"You left your right side open!" Naruto yelled, striking the exposed part with his wooden bokken.

"Darn! I shall master this art eventually, even if it takes me training into the very depths of the night!"

"Um, I don't think you need to go that far Lee." Hinata told the hyper boy with a little drop of sweat. Naruto just chuckled at the enthusiasm. A slight niggling feeling at the back of his mind said that there had been a time when they had already fought to the highest of their capabilities and succeeded, but Naruto squashed the little thought with ease.

"Let him train if he wants Hinata. The real battle is yet to come."

* * *

"Go go go!" Neptune cheered as the motorbike roared down the pathways as they headed back to the main city of Leanbox.

"I don't want to burn out the engine Neptune, so this is as fast as we're going to go." IF informed the little girl who pouted at the fact.

"Don't worry about me IF." Egi reassured. "I made sure to drink an Nep-bull before this; I think I have some energy to spare." The girl deliberated for a moment before pulling back on the handles, accelerating to Neptune's happy cry and 5pb's scared whimper.

"I'm going to take you all for a wild ride!" the bike promised, taking them full throttle. It was a straight road, so there wouldn't be any issue and he could easily just take the hit head on if they collided with a tree or something.

'Maybe I could ghost through it.' He mused, his mind flashing to a gashat he had managed to acquire from a strange boy.

" _Don't worry, I thought I'd give you this to remember me by!" Satoshi cheerfully said, holding out a black gashat, a picture of a rider with 'Kaigan Ghost' emblazoned on the front._

" _A gashat based on yourself?" Egi questioned. "A little egotistical, isn't it?" a joking punch hit him on the shoulder._

" _Oh shut up." The ghost hunter said, all malice lost from the words. "Now, there's been tales of a spirit haunting Virtua forest and I've been dying to check it out! Bye now!"_

"Egi? You seem a little quiet." Compa asked. The man in the motor just revved his engine.

"Don't worry. Just some fond memories coming to mind.

* * *

 **IT'S ALL OVER! once again, thank you for reading and if you did, coming along for the ride, no matter which story it was. I remember looking at things and being like 'I'll never be able to write like that' because I look at people like fairy tail dragon slayer, robst and lordxsesshomaru with their high word count and review numbers, but there have been people who have stuck with me and given encouragement, even critical advice like Tyler darkside. throughout this I've been talking to Kaizero6 and we shared a total of 101 private messages; that's absolutely amazing! So, thank you being there, thank you for being here and here's too a good 2017! We need it after all that's gone down this year! From the guy called dimension:**

 **Merry christmas!**

 **P.S:**

 _dear Lordxsesshomaru and Fairy tail dragon slayer,_

 _ how the bloody hell do you write chapters so long? This took me a week to produce and half of it's rubbish!_

 _from,_

 _Kamen rider dimension (Elwyn)_


End file.
